


Hide and seek in the maze

by Straj



Category: Lupin III, Mad Max Series (Movies), Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship and Love, Other, conversations and investigations, mystery and fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>started in 13.04.2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta -poeticapayge

"Life plays hide and seek with us, and there is no word puzzles". Yuri Antonov  
"Every life is a maze in the centre of which is death, and maybe even after death, before finally cease to exist, the man being the last labyrinth". Michael Arton  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mick opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Laid, thought, and held out his hand for hours. It was five in the morning. Eight only But. Mick pulled his legs out of bed and glanced at Snezhana. She was asleep, widely spread, good size beds allowed, and smiled in his sleep. Mick looked at her, smiled, yawned, and moved into the bathroom. 

The window rain against outside. Garden sadly hung all the leaves. January 2056 could be better was bored although the third of. For example, in the morning shone the sun. But for three days it was raining, which resembles the longing and melancholy.

Mick looked in the mirror at his sleepy face, sighed, and began to brush his teeth. Then he shaved he apaloosa and wandered into the kitchen. The kitchen was on the first floor, and they slept on the second. In the fridge were a lot of things. Food supplies remained all the way from the wedding, and the wedding took place at Christmas, 25 December. 

We had a very nice wedding. Mick has spent their money only on the ring, and the rest made him friends with planet Hollywood. They sewed the Snezhana stunning dress, paid for the services of the clergy, have booked the coolest restaurant, most super chefs. Even the musicians at the wedding were super. Not free-riders, and famous people - Mick Jagger, sting, Bryan Adams and even ten. The wedding March was played by Elton John. Mick and his friends from the plot a little stunned from it all, and she took it all in order. Well, and was attended by relatives Mika - grandmother, mother, sister and niece with men, as well as numerous nieces, nephews, cousins and relatives from my mother. And the whole team "Nemesis" together. Was good fun, but all ends? The family returned to their land, the people with "Nemesis" has spread about their business, and friends flew to Hollywood.

Mick looked in the refrigerator, pulled out the pancakes, cake and chicken with rice. Warmed it all and ate it. Cooked Breakfast served. Her taxi had to come in ten or eleven o'clock, Mick machine it has not yet been given. Her rights issued to security forces, for Los Angeles were unacceptable, and to show she could not. So after the wedding, Mick wrote it down in a driving school. Her car should arrive next week. With sophisticated Mini Cooper characteristics Small machine Japanese Assembly. Mick rightly believed that, as the wife of a policeman, she may be subjected to unwanted attention of the criminal structures. And so he ordered the wife a car like his, and that the bullet does not penetrate, and the projectile is not to blow up.  
The Raining street still on. On the track in front of the house bubbling puddles on the lawn rushed a stream of water, he come to the edge of the natural terraces and noise was cast down. Mick thoughtfully held his eyes. Damage from this thread is, after driving all over the area, water gets into the lagoon. Mick came back into the room. Snezhana rolled over on his stomach, pulled on his blanket. Mick took the clothes, the weapons, and the phone and went back downstairs. Take the Mustang today was not worth it, he has a low rise, and wash the car after the race through the puddles - not a pleasant prospect. So Mick opted for the jeep. Got dressed, loaded their guns, took the spare clips, a box of food and went out to the garage. The door led straight from the closet.   
The jeep started up instantly. There Nothing surprising. Phoenix had a pretty big artificial intelligence, it is in the first place, and secondly on the door handle was located sensors that read fingerprints and passed to the head of the machine.

The street was filthy. Mick pulled out from the driveway onto the highway and drove to Los Angeles. He always traveled with a margin of time. The town thirty kilometers and the city of cork despite the early hour. Streams of water were flushed through the road, jumping up from the cliff edge. Jeep confidently overcame all these obstacles.  
Six Mick was in the garage of his native land. It was quiet and free. It is unknown how to build sites before, but now everything was done to ensure that the police worked comfortably and effectively.   
On the ground floor, where was located the police station, sat four - duty, patrol, cleaner and stoop-shouldered fellow in a wet coat.  
-Hey, Josh!   
-Good morning, Mick. I have not cleansed you while driving?  
\- No.  
Josh smiled. It was healthy-haired type with awesome mustache a La Don Quixote. At the moment he was sitting on a chair near the entrance to the site and clicked peanuts. The form was bursting at the seams, but he was sewing zapadlo.  
-I would have asked you, what the fuck are you doing in the area of the third of January, but I won't, because you know, - Josh grinned.   
\- Well, but I'm the only person in the city, whose honeymoon lasted only two days, - Mick returned the smile, - per night nothing happened?  
\- There's a guy sitting, which was wet the whole, says that the corpse found...  
-What coffee it to warm not destiny?  
And he doesn't want to..., - muttered Josh.  
-Okay, - Mick walked up to the guy, - Hey, buddy, Wake up!  
The boy raised his eyes and looked at Mika. Nothing but panic this view was not expressed.  
-Come on; tell us what you found...  
\- Detective Melloun, - said the patrol lanky man with an admixture of Negro blood,- my Lieutenant sent to you when I brought it. Said - only you can understand.  
\- What is your name? - asked Mick.  
\- Stephen Giorgino! - reported patrol,-he assumed his duties a year ago!  
\- Now. Steve, just call me Mick...  
\- And subordination?  
\- I don't, - said Mick, - take his witness and send me. While there is no one.

The room where sat the detectives, two years significant changes have failed. Same mess, only the walls are silvery green. Mick took the boys to his table. Traces of table but with violent activity clean. Mick turned the computer on. In the air drew the silver screen. Pushed aside four plump folders with a solid case and invited the guy’s sits down.  
-Let's tell, what has happened?  
\- Sitting in the car the night, but by the hour, the morning will come, - began Steve.  
-Wait. What time of day it happened?  
-In the third hour of the night, - replied Steve,-I hear a scream. We are looking at. Runs out this guy and yells - Help! Help! I got out in the rain to him. And he is for me and clings says, where the corpse lies. Well, we went.  
-Where was it?  
\- Corner of Palm Street and Elm Avenue. And exactly in the wastebasket find the corpse. This is not only a corpse and skeleton. Without a head,-Steve stared at Mick`s-, like this case.  
-Okay. Here's the paper. Here's handle. Sit down and write the readings and I go for coffee.  
He returned in ten minutes. For patrol and witness and the third for himself with tea Brought three cups two of coffee. Fellow pen chewing and paper net Steve two sheets of scribbled and.  
\- Well, - he put the mugs in front of their guests,- as success?  
-Well, - Steve drawled Mick`s scribbled sheets.  
Mick briefly reviewed the manuscript:  
\- Put the date and free.  
-Clearly, nothing else will do?  
\- No. Now your witness will come down, and I'll try to talk.

Half an hour later the boy drank coffee and relaxed. Mick proceeded to inquiry.  
-You came to him? Fine Thing nannies the first.  
\- Bert. Bertrand Dombrowski, - said the guy.  
\- Mick. Now tell me in detail why you were in such nasty weather outside?  
\- I went in search of the one person. - Bert timidly looked at Mick`s.  
\- So. And who is this man?  
-Is ...., - Bert hesitated, - my father. He likes to drink, especially in this weather. Six months ago killed his friend. Someone began to kill the drunken people. And my friend's father was among the victims of this killer. And yesterday my dad came home from work and went back in the rain. And... I went for it. I was afraid that the father will become the next victim of a maniac...  
\- Well. Calm down and go on, - Mick drove readings in comp.  
\- I went to Palm Street and looked around the corner. Father was sitting in garbage bags and drank. Drank and drank, then threw a full bottle against the wall, stood up and went outside. As soon as he disappeared behind the veil of rain, I was moved to follow him, but saw a black van.  
\- Here's how. Room remembers?  
\- No. From there came two men in shiny black raincoats, opened the door and pulled out a long bag. They threw it in the trash, got in the car and drove away. And I decided to see what they have left. I went over to the garbage and poked in the bag matched with a stick. And he exploded, and.... fell out of the bone.  
-Well, you're a brave man,- Mick smiled Berta, print reading, slipped on the signature, -check it out and subscribe.   
-You will find my father? - Burt signed indications and looked at Mick`s. He met the gaze of a guy and said to myself that eye witness mother-of-pearl-blue.  
-Your father, most likely in the detox. Ask Josh, he'll look into it.  
-Thank you, - the guy stood up and went back home.  
Only guy hid behind the door, in the Department of appeared Lieutenant Fred Kontorovich.  
\- What have you got for the guest was? - asked the Lieutenant blinked blue eyes. On the actual age of the Lieutenant was well over seventy, and the current looked for forty years. It is, in principle, could look much younger, but wanted to authority. And so for forty years it was the norm. Moreover, almost all except Carl and Jerry looked as if she had just graduated from the police Academy.   
-Yes we seem to have new stuff! - Mick smiled at the Lieutenant.  
-As far as I know, you hang four murders...  
-Lieutenant, well sorry. I think that you understand that this is a pure case. Max half a year with him was busy, and I - week. No clues.  
-Okay. Give me evidence. I respect. Max will come, come to me. Clear?  
\- Extremely.


	2. Chapter 2

People began to appear at work. Came two Friends inseparable - Bill Smith and Joe Wesson. Both underTwo meters . Bill - haired gray-eyed Joe - hair gray, eyes blue. Even dressed the same only Bill's shirt was blue, and Joe gray.  
-You know, Mick,-guys stopped next to the table,-we catch the same type.  
\- Otherwise, - said Bill.  
-He kills moths..., - echoed Joe  
\- Cut the poor...  
\- ....to pieces...  
\- ... and out to the ocean...  
\- I wish you success, - Mick grinned.  
Then came Jerry Rifle is a small stocky, dark-haired, dark-eyed. Raincoat In the orange. He Mick`s nodded and went to his Desk, where he immediately plunged into the work. A few minutes later came his partner Karl Browning. For two years, while Mick`s was not, Karl began to look a worthy representative of the Nordic race. And with its classic profile, it was possible to play movies, heroes and lovers.   
-Good morning, Mick.  
-Good, Carl. How are you?  
-Not to say that it's good, but not bad.  
\- What's the matter? And you to me for a week don't say anything.  
-Crap all,-Karl waved his hand.

Half an hour later he was two. Stephen Colt healthy shaved black type in the yellow shirt, red jacket and a gold chain on the neck. Jeans he had leather + high red sneakers. His partner Roy Luger looked even more exotic.   
-Where are going?  
\- Purely so, bro, - Steve was fingers fan,-purely go in pubs.   
\- Sure, bro,-Roy sour smiled.  
-And there's rain, wet, -snorted Bill.  
-Guys, where are Roger and Wine? - Asked Mick,-on my wedding they did not appear, on their no...  
\- ....one wet work in the evening, - sepulchral voice began Max, appearing in the room. He was soaked to the goby. Mick pulled out a towel and threw it to him,-when all was going home, except Carl, Win`s came wacky idea to open the window. Warned. Said that you never know that somewhere close.... But the Win is always an opinion. He opened the window. Burst into a fireball and boomed by Win. The poor guy out, but before that, he said - Mick would return and he is the most mysterious thing.  
\- And now?  
-Now he peacefully to be treated somewhere in the sanatorium, and Roger on vacation.  
-Hey! - From the office of the Lieutenant came a roar.  
\- Accurately. The Lieutenant told him to come to him when you come.  
\- Well, let's go.

\- I have studied the readings patrol and witness, - said the Lieutenant, - I think it's okay if you have put this beyond the case and will deal with this skeleton.  
-Boss, you give us new business? - Max stared at the Lieutenant.  
-For this thank his partner.  
-Yeah. Case - Mick ominous lowered his voice, - Oh fresh SKELETON.  
-And why are you still here? - inquired the Lieutenant.  
\- Cleaned.

-Again under the rain! - Said Max, - I don't want.  
\- While we're milling about, all the evidence will wash away, - said Mick, - we'll go in my jeep. There’s a raincoat.   
-Well, at least some good news.

Half an hour later they were at the scene, yellow tape sad sagging.   
-Have you put on today? -asked Max.  
\- Ankle boots.  
\- And I'm in boots; - he bragged and reached into the backseat for raincoats.  
The street was wet. Guys put in raincoats, put sterile gloves and got out in the rain.  
\- A bunch of healthy, - said Max,-as the rain is not one of the no scavenger. How this bunch of lying here?  
\- A couple of days, - replied Mick and began poking around in black garbage bags. At the top, nothing was. The usual garbage, but the bottom... Mick found two longer bags and pulled them out.  
-Well, well, look here, - he untied and looked,- I think Max, you would not be refused a sweet revenge?  
\- To whom?  
\- Humanity. Call , medical examiner I have two skeletons were found.  
Max grinned happily and went to the car. Mick stirred up the remaining trash bags, but nothing criminal is no longer found.  
Came pathologists, took both bags, complained about the rain and left. And Mick and Max got back in the car.  
-What now? - Max asked.  
\- Let's go, visit our experts, and then start to look up, - said Mick, pressing the foot pedal.  
In the area there was only Carl and Jerry. They slowly typed in the computer. The morning meeting was over. The guys took off her wet raincoats at the bottom and went to the back of the building, in the Kingdom of death and cold morgue.  
\- Hello! - Pathetically exclaimed the little round man with a black crest on the head –wha-at fa-ate?  
-Hello, Francis, - smiled Mick,-you were skeletons to deliver.  
\- Yea-ah… Skeletons Wonderful. With them now Ma-arga-aret works…  
\- Margaret? - Mick raised an eyebrow.  
-Yeah, - Max smiled, - you don't know. We had a refill. - New and Margaret News.  
Margaret was a small, plump, where necessary, a girl with curly blond hair, green eyes and jaws bow.  
-Oh, Hello! - Enthusiastically she said softly, - you about the skeletons?  
\- Yes.  
-I did some tests, - began Margaret, to start Seles now hands, -and found some amazing things. First, the first skeleton belongs to a young girl. Because the skull is missing, I had to carefully study the bones. And you know, she fused phalanges great, and ring fingers on his right hand.  
\- A good sign..., - said Max.  
\- On the bones of the thorax, namely on the edges of some noticeable damage, probably from a knife.  
-Is that what happens? - Asked Mick,-who was sogeval body?  
\- Yes. And what is interesting. Some Broken bones death But after. Yet And. Some bones left scraps of muscle tissue and blood vessels. But this is after genetic testing...  
-Okay, - Mick sighed, - looks like we have a maniac wound up...  
\- The third in the last time, - said Max,-though the first two were not on our site.  
-Okay. Have to look for.  
\- Now what are we going to do? - Max sat down to the table and pushed a mug of coffee,-your suggestions?  
-I would start with a survey of shops and cafes on Palm Street and Elm Avenue.  
\- Elm is already the territory of the twenty-first section.  
-But our Palms. Restaurant Kabashi - Sensei Shop on it two large sushi and.  
-And you already wanted to eat?  
\- No. But Kabashi itself can help us. There are always a lot of people.  
-We don't have the face of the victim.  
\- And what of it? We just ask,- Mick said, leaning on the table Max`s,-we need facts and we don't even know who our victim!  
-Okay, went back.

The establishment of Kabashi was called "Hotel Campy" a Small two-story structure other staff wedged between the branch of a U.S. Bank and a beauty salon "Alpine rose". Mick was there, three years ago, and poorly remembered that in there. The restaurant was permeated with the smells of traditional Japanese cuisine.  
\- Who do we have here!?- In the hall appeared the owner. Kabashi Haiku In a black kimono with Golden dragons.  
\- Konishi va, Kabashi - herself - Mick smiled.  
\- You as usual?  
\- No. We, in fact, came in the case.   
\- Anything. Sit, eat, and then we'll talk. Sonata! Sonata!  
There was a beautiful black-haired girl of sixteen and black jeans in a pink top:  
\- Father? - Question look of black eyes.  
\- Do not know our guest?  
\- Really? Mick?  
\- You know, - growled Max.  
\- You, too, recognize,-is comforted him Mick.  
Like magic, there was a lot of all food. The guys sat down and gave food for granted.   
-So, - began Mr. Kabashi, overseeing to the boys,-appeared in the district some guys. This company. Little «Brothers Chang the Fresh meat”. Owners - two brothers Chinese. Already two years on the market, cater mostly Korean and Chinese restaurants. Motto - "Fresh meat at affordable prices!". Exotic meat and traditional. So about a week or two ago, comes to us in the restaurant guy. The time is still early, we are closed, but he blatantly knocking. Open and he begins us to broadcast. Type the company of the Brothers Chang can give us to expand the range of meat dishes, for they began to buy meat winged cows from Jupiter...  
\- Cows on Jupiter are not found, - said Mick, - but the winged bulls there, but they are very distant planets. Unprofitable Therefore.  
-Well, I don't believe it. Sonata also said that he lies all. Of course, after we door behind him closed. Well, the type of this was to show us the finished product - everything is pretty well packed. But I did not dare to try. He left us with business cards, said that if we changed our mind, you can call.  
\- And do you have business cards?  
-Yes a dozen pieces. This type of products to us left, but we are not to use steel and just left in the fridge.   
\- And what?  
\- One day we came to the man, saw the meat. This is the third day after the visit that guy was. He asked him to prepare. I tried to stop him, but in vain. He had a bite, and the next day he came again.   
\- Something from the products you have left?  
\- Sonata! Bring the tray with the meat!  
Sonata jumped to his feet and walked to the small refrigerator next to the reception. She opened it, pulled out the tray and brought it to his father.  
The guys looked at brought. It was a piece of meat a reddish-brown color with a few streaks of yellowish fat.   
-I'll take him for examination, - Mick looked at Kabashi - Sensei,-you have a bag?  
\- Have. Take, please, and then the visitor we already pass does not. And I helped you?  
-Company will give in General, will be grateful When the business card of this.  
-One moment,-Kabashi got up and walked away in the direction of the official release. A few minutes later came back and laid on the table a pile of black and yellow cards. Mick took one in hand and carefully examined. On the business card was drawn smiling black hen, holding wings yellow ribbon on which was written - "Fresh meat from the brothers Chang at affordable prices". On the reverse side stood address Surf Street. 114.  
-Is on the other side of town! - Outraged Max,-cannot go?  
\- Strike while the iron is hot, - said Mick on his statement. 

In the car, Mick still deigns to go to explanation.  
\- Can these Chinese and nothing to do with it, maybe we go in vain, but suddenly... We need to check all versions. We are not sure what killed this girl and others.  
-Okay, - Max waved his hand and turned on the radio.  
\- Hi! Californians! The weather we are not happy, but I am with you! - The enthusiastic voice of the DJ filled the jeep; -in the morning and rain forecast disappointing! And wind the whole of rain week. You have good listened, please, composition - "Miami Night".  
\- Miami Night   
Nights Miami  
You Manita me  
Promising a hot love  
Off the starry Florida under sky.   
And for someone you black as the hair of Cuban,  
For someone star, for someone-the moon!  
\- Sounded pleasant young voice,  
-With many stars of the night the hot Florida,  
You choose Manita, sparkle many advertisements.  
Ocean waves rolling on the shore,  
The heat echoing of passion.  
-What song? - asked Mick, staring at the windshield.  
\- Hit last year, - snorted Max, - performer - Liberia. And who and where nobody knows!   
-About Florida listened! Now let's move to Hawaii. There is now warm and well. Meet Beatty Omit "The girl from Honolulu".  
Purring baritone flowed from the speaker:  
\- The girl from Honolulu!  
The girl from Honolulu!  
Hu-Hu-Hu-haaa!  
You're so naive and pure  
And your life is very simple  
You wear a floral skirt   
And flower bracelets   
\- Look, here people were added ,-snorted Mick.  
-And you thought that your disappearance everything will fall? There is no hope.  
-We arrived.

The house on Surf Street was a tall brick monster during the first wave of emigration. It hung crooked sign.  
-Hey! If they are successful, why marketing is bad? - Max asked.  
\- And let's owners ask, - replied Mick.  
But the hosts were not, and a tiny Chinese woman worked as a shop assistant in a small shop at the factory. Everything else she was very shy. Guys barely won from her the story of the factory. But the end of the conversation she ceased to be afraid and brought them a lot of meat products. They thanked her and went to the police station.  
At two-thirty they went to the police station and began to summarize. Meat obtained from Kabashi and from the Chinese, went for examination, Mick sat down at the computer, to find out what company the brothers Chang and Max brought tea for companion and coffee for himself. Collapsed on a chair and began to think. Three sang Mika mobile phone and rang background internal communication.  
-I'll take it! - Max said, clicking on the display background,-and you talk on the cell phone.   
Fifteen minutes later, they both stopped talking and stared at each other.  
\- Snezhana was called. Says, a practical training at a driving school was canceled, went shopping. And what have you?  
\- Margaret. Two skeletons belong to young people aged fifteen to eighteen. Flayed ceramic knife with a very thin blade, similar to those used for cutting puffer fish. And the meat - six samples of those that we have given, belong to small and large animals. Chicken duck beef lamb, pork and sobachatina. And four samples - they still find it difficult to answer.  
\- I have some ideas about these samples, - said Mick, - but I don't want them to sound. What if I'm wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

But suddenly in the investigations division drew Josh, surrounded by wailing women.  
\- Take guys, the guests! — sounded bellowed Josh, trying to hurry to get rid of the ladies.  
\- What happened? - Carl looked up from his work. The table Carl and Jerry were next to the door, so everyone who came to the investigation Department first ran across them.  
\- My daughter is missing! — sobbing, said a stout woman in a tightly buttoned a purple cloak. The cloak flowed, leaving puddles on the floor.  
\- Mick! This one's for you! - Carl called out to Mick`s.  
Mick looked carefully at the newcomer stood and approached the women.  
— I'm here — and led them into a room of psychological unloading. Max followed him. Women were three. First — complete with brown hair that gently fell across her shoulders. Her face wore traces of tears. Cosmetics it was not observed. Under the cloak of broken-in jeans and unknown color big men's t-shirt perestirannye and stretched. The second woman was thin, with a large knot on the back of the head, which knocked red curls. She was dressed in a long satin gown the color of overripe cherries. She gloomily looked at the police. The third spread a strong smell of Valerian and was like a well-fed cat of Persian breed, black in color. Small with petite features and a few rasplyvsheysya figure. It was the only silk dress in yellow little white flowers.  
\- Ladies! — Mick smiled soothingly, - please calm down and explain what happened?  
\- I lost my daughter, - said the first woman.  
\- Let me get this right, - Mick nodded to Max. He opened the computer and got ready to drive data.  
\- My name is Alice Protel. I'm a housewife. My husband is a salesman, he is very seldom at home. And I'm raising my daughter practically alone.  
\- Well. And how's your daughter's name?  
\- Her name is Jen. In a month she turns sixteen. She is very energetic and loves to be the center of attention. Three days ago she went to a new year party to his friends...  
\- Let me see, - said Mick, — the party was three days ago, and asked you to us now?  
\- I thought she stayed the night at my friend Ruddy Jones, - Alice nodded towards petite women. The one quietly sobbing, said:  
\- I — Katherine Jones, mother Ruddy.  
\- But Jen didn't call me. I was a little concerned. But it's been three days and Jen is not the hearing, not the spirit. I, naturally, called Catarina, and it turns out that the girls didn't come home, both of you. Then I met Katarina. We live in neighbouring streets and, after discussing the situation, went to the house where the party was being held. And the mother of Snoopy Laluka, the guy in the house, which all this was carried out, also do not know. He and Snoopy had disappeared.  
\- It is clear. Now clearly children. With the smallest details. And special attention will focus on omens.  
\- Jen sized me. Thin, like your father. Brown hair, bobbed. Was dressed in blue leggings, a thick blue sweater, his father brought from Norway, black platform boots and black jacket — pouters. A — iPhone blue color, black purse. She has green eyes, snub nose and plump lips. Missing one tooth on the upper jaw.  
\- And below the head there are signs?  
\- A large birthmark on the coccyx looks like an ink blot.  
\- All?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well. And now you, Mrs. Jones.  
\- Ruddy — it is as small, sturdy, but not chunky and not fat. She has black hair, but she's one half of the color blue. Brown eyes, ostranenie face. In one ear earring. Silver ring with a red stone. She has a fused joint of the big and ring fingers on his right hand...  
Mick and Max looked at each other. Then Mick said:  
\- Do you have her holography?  
\- Yes of course — all mom climbed in his pockets, and laid before the three detectives holography. With two watched the two pretty girls, and the third — rocks red-haired freckled guy.  
\- And Snoopy were special signs?  
\- He broke his leg in two places, - said angrily, thin woman, — my name is Gary Loluk. Snoopy — mischievous boy, and I have a suspicion that he went to see Ruddy and Jan. But that's where they all go? — she angrily shrugged her shoulders, — the father finds no place, all calling to the iPhone, but there's only answer — the subscriber is not available...  
\- You all live close? — said Mick.  
\- Two houses.  
\- Well. We promise that we will find the missing children, and now — view your statement and sign. Holography we'll keep to myself.

Soothing the woman left. Max kept indications and attached to the case.  
\- Skeleton — Ruddy?  
\- I think so, - agreed Mick, - but not yet proof. Then those two, who? Tell you what, I'll check in with Margaret, and you look for in a computer information about the missing young men from fifteen to eighteen.  
\- Where to look? Confined to our area or around the city?  
\- All.  
\- Okay, - Max returned to the table, turned and was extinguished, the screen and began to search. And Mick went to the morgue.

\- Hey, Margaret, what can you tell me new?  
\- About the skeletons or about the samples?  
\- About everything.  
Mick was standing by her Desk, cluttered with all sorts of flasks and test tubes.  
\- What are the skeletons? He skinned them brutally and seem alive. But samples. You know, and the rest — they're weird. Two — exactly what the animals, but we have no such data. And the second two — presumably, — Margaret nervously looked around and whispered, - I think... they people!  
\- Think or tests show?  
\- Tests. Only the MEAT is READY. You know? Whoever it was, THEY already COOK!  
\- Okay. Well, now me something is understandable, but not completely.  
\- But you - you understand?  
\- Where shall I go? — Mick smiled wryly and went back.

\- That's rich, Mick, - Max Mick`s slipped his nose under the stack of printouts, - or thirty people. All from fifteen to twenty, all gone in the evening. Nobody saw nothing and heard nothing. Different schools, different colleges. Hey, you're not listening to me?  
\- I'm sorry. Margaret I said something...  
\- And you didn't like it.  
\- Exactly.  
\- And what shall we do now?  
\- To link the facts together.

An hour later.  
\- Because of this rain it seems that the street late in the evening, - said Max, checking copies of statements about the disappearance data of the skeletons.  
\- If you're hungry, you can catch my dinner, - Mick allowed. He went through the computer looking for data on the brothers Chang.  
\- Woke up, it has long been cleaned up and ate... And don't ask me who. Do not know.  
\- And Roger really on vacation? — changed the subject Mick.  
\- I'm not sure, - snorted Max, — some time ago it was reported that in some places some people decide to kill crocodiles....  
\- Now clear.

Half an hour later.  
\- Why Snezana wants to learn to drive a car?  
\- Why not, — Mick smiled, — she knows how to drive a car, but on an intergalactic rules, and then she just remember.  
\- Why would she be working? You want to make?  
\- Is she wants. Snezhana I have long said on my neck it does not intend to sit. She wants to get a profession, to have own money...  
\- For any of the maiden stuff?  
\- Exactly. I gave her a credit card for large expenses, a separate account in her name, to which they have contributed some of the citizens, whom you saw at my wedding. As HER account, Snezhana richer than me by about four times.  
\- A rich girl... - smiled Max, - and what she wanted to do?  
\- I do not know. She fine drives any vehicle, shoots great, amazing owns ALL melee weapons. Has a 10 Dan in Aikido and brown belt in karate.  
\- Cooler working out for you? You have a sixth Dan...  
\- Like so. It will be necessary to Steve to come back, to check. And to the Master Gee too.  
\- You have Aikido and kung fu...  
\- Yeah, the style of the drunken crane, holding in the paws of a drunken pig and pickled snake in its beak.  
\- Is there such a style?  
\- No. But master JI told me that the drunken style I got better at it, especially when I'm on the verge. And yet I was taught the secret techniques of the style of Falling water.  
\- And this style is there?  
\- Is. But he's so secret that it like as not. The style is a mixture of many styles. Karate, Wushu, Aikido, Sambo and many others, including the alien. Hard style, but I just applied everything I was taught, and therefore survived.  
-Got it, - Max finished his work and stretched.  
\- What you got?  
\- The guys name is Jock Macmerry and Steve O'leary, they went missing last October.  
\- And there was only now. And interestingly, do not go to this guy, Burt, for his father in the dark rainy night, when would they find?  
\- In a month. What time is it?  
\- Seven hours.  
\- Too late to go somewhere? Yes?  
\- No. Can once again come back to Kabayashi-Sensei...  
\- ...and dinner, - happily said Max.  
-Okay, - Mick agreed, - but you pay.  
\- Exploiter, - grumbled Max, - I cry, and you for it me to throw.  
\- What came? — asked Mick.  
\- On a motorcycle.  
\- Okay. Go tell the Lieutenant.  
\- The Lieutenant was already gone. Besides us, only Carl and Jerry left here, - Max enlightened, — I went to the garage to attach your bike to the roof of the jeep.  
Mick looked after him, collected all the materials which they dug during the day, in a folder, scanned it and printed thirty holography. The original put in folder, and copy put it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
\- Good luck guys! — he said goodbye to Carl and Jerry.  
\- Same to you.

Through the rainy dark night jeep sure the lane ahead. The rain whipped against the hood, hit the windshield, sprayed from the wheels.  
The establishment of Kabayashi-Sensei glowed through the rain enlistment Alo-Golden color signs. Mick pulled up to the edge of the sidewalk and slowed down. Looked cozy in a colorful window "Khotey Kampai" behind them moved vague shadows.  
\- Shall we go? — asked Max.  
\- Yeah, - replied Mick.  
From the car to the entrance ran quickly, but still wet. Inside was not as many people as expected, but much more than in the morning. The guys found a table. The waiters quickly gathered the table, and the boys started dinner. Soon to him sat the owner.  
\- How's your business?  
\- Just great, - Mick reached for his jacket, pulled holography and laid them on the table, — can anyone here identify?  
Kabayashi — Sensei long skewer and reviewed the materials, then postponed six. Only different handful. The girl Japanese woman who disappeared the fifth of November 2055, African-American — and Hispanic 08.06.2055 — 09.10.2055. The second pile — Snoopy, Ruddy and Jan.  
\- These three, — Kabayashi pointed to the first pile, — came to me last year sometime in the spring. I remembered them because they behaved very respectfully. And these three, - Kabayashi nodded at the second, - were before the new year. At Christmas. They talked with Sonata`s and were very happy. And what happened to them?  
\- They are gone, — said Mick, — this morning found her, - Mick was postponed holography Ruddy, - only as a skeleton. Skinned and fresh.  
\- That's terrible! — sincerely exclaimed Kabayashi.  
\- And the lover of frozen meat here?  
\- There he is! A table by the window. Only today he's nervous or something.  
Max watched with interest on the nervous type and continued to eat.  
\- And you want to save my place from his presence?  
\- As soon as you finish it, — Mick carefully chewed a shrimp, eyes closed in pleasure. Then, as if remembering something, opened his eyes and looked at Kabayashi-Sensei, said, - Hello, Toushi — sama.  
Kabayashi was not surprised and asked lazily:  
\- And how did he fare? Found enlightenment?  
\- He has a security Agency.  
\- So-so — Kabayashi looked at Mick`s piercing eyes, — I think it makes sense to ask why your path crossed with his...  
\- Why not? Ask. I owe him the fact that he came back alive.  
\- He doesn't put in the coffin?  
\- Tried, did not work...  
Kabayashi smiled, but somehow removed:  
\- So, Taishi not going to return?  
\- No.  
There was a silence. The boys ate, washed down with delicious tea. Max fumbled for his wallet.  
\- You first nervous type, get out of here, - said Kabayashi, - and we will count your score.  
\- No problem, - the guys got up and walked over to the nervous type. Came and hooked. Type gazed at them.  
\- Who are you?  
\- The Los Angeles Police Department. Detectives Melloun and Tanski, - the guys shoved under his nose to type their credentials.  
\- What do you want with me, honestly? Sit quietly, not bothering anyone, is nervously looking around, said, wait, when I will bring my burgers, burgers, burgers...  
\- And we want to know, why are you suddenly so addicted to this dish?  
\- The meat is delicious, sweet to the taste, I liked it, just God given. I ate one meatball and Nirvana so dove, I wanted more... — type began to sway and generally carry a load of bull. From all the text clearly heard the word "burgers."  
\- I think we should call an ambulance, - said Max Mick`s, - maybe this guy is a drug addict and in withdrawal.

There was this nervous type abruptly broke off his speech, stared at the guys and screamed: "BURGERS!" attacked Max. Sticks, he apparently did not know how to use and therefore used a standard set. The attack happened quickly, but Mick's reaction was even faster. Max still got, but not much. It hurt, sticking in left shoulder knife. But the wound was superficial, as it turned out. And then this action type has stalled, because he suddenly found himself in a chair in the pose of saxaul — left leg behind his right ear, his right leg behind the left. Kabayashi called the police. Patrol responded, took the nervous type.  
Thirty minutes later, Mick was driving towards the house of Max. Max sat sulking.  
\- You're bleeding. Can take you to the hospital.  
\- No, - muttered Max, — drive the car and not be distracted.  
\- Well, let me help you?  
\- LAYOFF!!!  
\- Okay, never mind, - Mick took offense and stopped talking.  
Home Max arrived quickly, Mick unloaded a motorcycle her partner and sat back behind the wheel. He only wanted to touch the car with the glass knocked. Mick lowered the window and into the cabin got wet and ruffled Max's head.  
\- Sorry I am so rude with you...  
\- I'm not offended, — palter Mick, - go home, you'll catch a cold.  
\- See you tomorrow... partner...  
\- See you tomorrow... friend.  
Jeep Mick`s disappeared behind the wall of rain, Max looked after him, sighed, and went to drive a motorcycle in the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

The house met Mick dark Windows. Mick drove the jeep into the garage and went into the kitchen.  
\- Snezhana home?  
\- Yes, - replied the house - brought a bunch of packages. Probably wants you to share the news.  
\- She had dinner?  
\- Yeah.  
\- And how are things in the garden and the lagoon?  
\- It is normal. Came back out a couple of stompers. To be exact - only four. Most single wolves. They returned to a weathered fence.  
\- Okay. You fed them? Snezhana saw them?  
\- I don't think. They returned in the hour of the day, you weren't home. When he got the food, went back to their old habitat.   
\- Okay. Who am I to tell them where to live. Again, probably didn't agree with the rest of the brothers...  
\- While you were away, - after a short silence said the house - they are all the time making plans for your return. And then your Japanese friends asked them to move. They built them a fabulous house in the Hollywood Boulevard and all moved there. Part of working in the modeling business. They advertise the doll clothes, someone made a detective Agency. Yes, they are small, but this is a big plus in this business. Because it is possible to climb wherever people ordered input, to find what most do not see.  
\- I'm happy for them, - wearily answered Mick, - all. I eat and sleep.

When Mick climbed under the covers, kind of like the Snezana slept, but it was Mick`s to lie down, she opened her eyes, turned her husband onto his back and lay down on his chest.  
\- What's your news, honey? - Mick muttered, burying his fingers in her hair.  
\- Just awesome, - exclaimed Snezhana, - first, we have practical classes will start after the end of rain. Secondly, today I visited many shops and bought a bunch of stuff. You know, I have TOO few dresses. One – with "Nemesis", black with open back and one that gave me your wife's friends from Hollywood.  
\- Is made of blue moiré... with such a big wide skirt?  
\- Exactly. And today I bribed dress sea green, and purple, and silvery-black, and purple. Only purple... it is a brave decision by...  
\- Very open?- interested asked Mick.   
\- Then I'll show you everything this weekend. I just thought maybe we were gonna get together, and I have no dresses to exit.  
\- And where took?  
\- Simply stunning boutique "Moon Star", saleswomen are attentive. There I bought jeans, shirts, blouses, shorts, breeches and a bunch of shoes. As well as jackets for all occasions, shoes and hats. And one cowboy took. I have now set – jeans, a blue checked shirt, cowboy boots and hat. And another set of red cowboy shirt, denim swimsuit, shorts with fringe, and boots of the strips. Here. And I still bought the boots, and suddenly we're in the mountains.  
\- Ankle boots - it's convenient, - confirmed Mick.  
\- Here and there I bought loads of underwear. You're all really like. Then I went into a little shop, I found it by accident. And bought this, - Snezhana held out his hand and took from the bedside table something. It was a medallion, about six inches in length and as many in height.

The doves were of white enamel, a heart of red and the little heart is from a gem. The reverse side is gold plated, but it was evident that the locket have been in many tight places before. He kept on a silver chain, the type of "Cleopatra."  
\- Will you wear it? - Mick turned his delicate trinket in her hands.  
\- Not yet, - replied Snezhana, - let poobvyknet from us, and then I'll find where he fits better. But, look, - she turned the medallion the reverse side of the top, - what scrawled.  
Mick couldn't see, then said with displeasure:  
\- The house, light the top light.  
Flared sconces over the bed, and Mick have clearly seen the three letters on the reverse side of the medallion – S. A. M.   
\- This locket belonged to Samantha?   
\- No. Look closely. The letter "a" is small. I think it's the initials of the previous owners. S and M. that's why I bought it, because the letters are the same. Snezhana and Mick.  
\- Okay.

Snezhana put the locket on the bedside table, fumbled, settling, and asked Mick`s:  
\- How are you doing?  
\- Oh, they're fine. Now a murder investigation. In the morning we found the skinned skeleton, and then a couple more. But I think you shouldn't call Sherlock Holmes.   
\- M-Yes, - Snezhana sadly sighed, - but tell me one thing...  
\- What is it?  
\- Why do we put so much effort into looking for the key to the door leading to another dimension if they still opened it?   
\- I said that in this investigation have done a bloody abyss of errors. In a Black book challenge, part of which was on our maps, was clear note – "...if you have no key and no card, take the first figurines, put them in the row in front of the fading candle of Fabriano, and they will show you the way to the portal...". These are the containers, which contained a map and were the primary keys. But they opened the only entrance to the dimension Y, and the key that we collected, opened the door, which kept the power of the Black devourer.  
\- And if they would open the second door?  
\- Well, if they were lucky... even my strength would not have helped - Mick looked at the ceiling, - perhaps I would have saved you...  
\- But you have tight, - finished the sentence Snezhana, - what it was when we began to devour the energy of the elements? I remember your wings and sparkling light...  
\- Phoenix, - explained Mick, - he gave me energy and I was able to convince you to trust me, and then... I had the energy to together with you will become the guardians of the...  
\- Great, but it hurts... - Snezhana yawned and fell asleep.  
Mick gently shoved her with itself, and also fell asleep.

The morning was rainy. But the rain has increased to a hurricane. Mick woke up early again. Was awakened by a strange buzzing. Mick walked across the room, found nothing, and went downstairs. The buzzing became louder. Mick finally found the source of the strange sounds. It was his cell phone. On display was a call icon, but the call had already ended. Mobile Mick`s was a conventional slider company Nokia, only from the other sliders, it featured the following – the screen was holographic, and the dialpad – button. Compared with other Nokia mobiles, this seemed like an outdated dinosaur. But he was the only one in the series and made not just Nokia, but also a Toshiba. So say a joint venture for a single cell. But it was closed. Charge it did not make sense. He was charged on the original technology, which was all the art of Mick`s, just like on a domestic and on the movable (cars, boat, helicopter and space launch). The essence of this technology was simple. Anything that gets on the surface of a particular technology – dirt, dust, grease, crumbs, spilled tea or any other liquid is absorbed and processed into energy. The computer could not wipe the years of dust – he stayed clean and worked. This technology is with difficulty made their way to the market, because some corporations didn't want to use it. But Mick`s technique done on request, and all of this technology was its own idea, which in time he sold his Japanese buddies.

Mick looked at the fading screen and clicked the view button calls. The room was unfamiliar.  
\- "OK," - thought Mick, - "to whom it is necessary, he will call you back."  
\- Who called? - descended from above Snezhana in a luxurious nightie of black lace with red Brussels lace at the hem.  
\- God knows, - said Mick, - a room of strangers, why are you awake?  
\- Sleep saw a strange, even scary... sometimes.  
\- Here's how. The future or the past?  
\- Nope, - Snezhana shook his head, making a braid, which she wore on the night, whipped through the air, - not that and not another. Like America, California. Two – a girl and a guy. He's a COP. His name was Michael or Mike. She with white hair. Her name is Snow. They met on the road. He was driving, and she froze on the highway. Fell in love, got married and moved to a small house. And then she disappeared, but before that, Michael gave her this locket that I bought. In the house there was a fire. And after a while Michael was invited to some evening, and there he saw Snow. But they failed to talk. The building was attacked. Michael was killed and snow is gone.  
\- An interesting dream, - Mick smiled at his wife, - and you who was in this dream?  
\- Partly Snow, partly a bystander.  
\- Well, actually interesting. Perhaps you have visited the memory of that medallion. What are you gonna do?  
\- I don't know yet.  
\- I'd like to start to get ready for work. Today the rain has increased to a hurricane from the ocean. Need to go out earlier.

To work Mick arrived early. Again, no one was, except for duty. But today, sitting Stan Buraburabaraboom!. His name he received from some ancestor, who managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Family legend has it that this unlucky ancestor, soaring into the air with a bunch of junk, and shouted, "Bura-Bura-bara-boom!" That was greeted with laughter of his friends, but when they found him, cry was a nickname, and then gradually turned to a surname.   
Stan differed chronic bad luck on the part of the explosive objects. Any an explosive device detonated at his approach. So the Stan`s kept VERY far away from such things.

\- Hey, Stan!   
\- Yes what kind, Mick, - bitterly said Stan.   
\- And something happened? - asked Mick.  
\- The cooker blew up today, when I warmed up Breakfast. Scared the whole family. I guess I need to see a doctor to handle.  
\- You need to parapsychologist, you have a distinct magnetism is manifested.  
\- Not you too! - groaned the Stan, clutching his head.  
\- Okay, - Mick hung the raincoat on a hook and went upstairs. She opened the shop, sat down at the table and opened the folder with the case of skinned skeletons. So its rest and found. The Lieutenant patted Mick`s on the shoulder, but said nothing, and Max brought mug of tea.

After a while.  
\- And what are you to me will tell about our bodies? – asked Max  
\- Nothing new, - replied Mick, slamming the folder, - is warmed up? Went.  
\- Where?  
\- First in the mental hospital, the kind that attacked you yesterday, then fumbled at Chinese and Korean restaurants.  
\- Do you have any idea how much time it will take?! – screamed Max.  
\- Well, we still have to do all this, isn't it? Why not start today? Maybe we'll get lucky and we stumble on some evidence?  
\- Well, why to us does not come across some simple and straightforward matter?   
\- Never mind, - Mick went down. Max gritted his teeth and went after his partner.

Outside the rain poured and the wind blew. He was raised by raindrops and carried them to the nearest wall or machine. Smashed and carried the next batch. Because of this, in two steps, nothing was to be seen. Pedestrians were few cars, too. The flyer in this weather did not fly, although the force field generated by them can withstand any rain and wind.  
The first stop was in a mental hospital named St. Vitus. But the guy that brought from the station, wasn't there. The doctors found him sane and discharged.  
\- Well, at least the address tell me, - asked Mick have a receptionist - we have questions for him.  
\- Flower street,112\4, - bitterly replied the receptionist, - I hate you.  
\- Yes, why, - Mick forced a crooked smile.

\- Flower street, our next goal, - said Mick, Max`s, sitting in the car.  
\- Your phone was beeping, - he replied.  
\- Oops. Two missed calls. And the room unfamiliar. Okay, if some stranger wants me to call, let it ring one more time, - Mick did not have time to say it, as the phone came alive again. Mick picked up the phone.  
\- Hello? Hello?  
But on the other end heard strange sounds - not the squelch, not a Champ...  
\- Try again, I can't hear you,- Mick pushed the cancel - strangely, call, and they themselves have noise in the background. Went.

Flower street was a street in South Los Angeles in the late Renaissance style. During the General emigration of the city, though has retained its original appearance, but after a couple of years after the resettlement, had many unusual streets and houses. The main incentive to the creation of new districts and streets was, of course, a kind of freedom in the choice of locations. While all, on the site of the old streets and new ones have emerged, where the plan had to be industrial areas, settled all sorts of creative people. The main centers of the cities have not changed. And in Los Angeles. Historical center, many familiar from numerous films, survived, with some modifications. But all that usually does not show great change. In the maze of streets it was possible to find a genuine specimens of the architecture of the Renaissance, Rococo, Gothic, Baroque. Of course, not quite authentic, but very close in spirit and style. They perfectly fit into the City of Angels and gave a touch of romance.

The nervous type, on the rights of Jamuel Loreti, lived in a small house with an abundance of columns and cornices. He lived on the second floor. Mick skidded to a stop next to the barred gate and pressed the button for security.  
\- Who are and what you need? - croaked the metallic voice.  
\- The Los Angeles Police Department. Need Jamuel Loreti.  
\- Through.  
The gate swung open, and the jeep entered the courtyard. Around the yard was a small colonnade, the type of the portico. Mick drove up to it and parked.   
In the lobby showed a pseudo ancient old woman who the old lady was not at all. Android class "O". The androids of this class have been focused on the role of butlers, nannies and any such profession, in which the older you look, the more impressive. Pseudo old woman was sitting in a big easy chair and enthusiastically knitting. She was dressed in a simple black dress, all closed. On the skull cap, from under it knocked out gray curls.  
\- Madam, you would not be able to say where we could find Jamuel Loreti?  
\- Of course, young man, - the old woman looked piercingly at Mick`s, - second floor, apartment four. And you, as I can see, from the police?  
\- You are right, mA'am, - Mick sent the old lady a kiss and walked to the stairs.  
\- Hey, why there's the Android? - Max asked, catching up with partner.   
\- Because a good district, - said Mick.  
\- And I, why not?  
\- Because you have no money...  
But then again their conversation was interrupted cell phone. Mick picked up the phone.  
\- Hello? Hello? - but then Mick raised his eyebrows, there seems to be still connected.  
\- Yes.

\- No, today I can hardly...

\- Say, what of it?

\- Well, okay. I'll call you when you're in town.

\- Who called? - asked Max.  
\- Remember Daisuke, the guy at my wedding, which never parted with the hat?  
\- Yes. Did something happen?  
\- It seems that Yes, but only with him or with someone else, I don't really understand. He travels to Los Angeles from Switzerland. I'll call you when arrive.  
\- Can I help you with him?  
\- No. I know him well, and his voice seemed very anxious. I think it would be better if we meet him, eye to eye, - Mick singled out some words.  
\- Okay, - went back on their word Max,- but if help is needed, I'll be happy to help.


	5. Chapter 5

They came to apartment number 4. Mick rang the bell, but nobody opened it. Then Max knocked, and too useless.  
— He sleeps there or missing? — Max looked at Mick, — what shall we do? Come home or the door will blow?  
— Here's another, — said Mick, — you'll just pick the lock and go inside.  
— Lock-electronic.  
\- And? — Mick put his left hand to the castle, something clicked, and the door opened.  
— Be ready, - Mick pulled out his revolver, Max made a sawn-off shotgun.

Got into the apartment. It was quiet. The boys slowly advanced. The apartment was one bedroom. Bedroom, living room, kitchen, pantry and bathroom + large balcony. Jamuel`s, was not in the living room nor the bedroom. Found it next to the toilet. The entire floor of the toilet was stained a yellowish puddles of vomit. The master was lying with his head in the toilet.  
— Phew, — crossed over Max, - he's dead?  
\- Hell, - Mick craned his neck and looked at Jamuel`s, — call an ambulance, maybe he's still alive, and don't forget the experts to call.

Half an hour later both sat on the stairs and silently watched the men in white coats. Experts came later. While all the people ran here and there, Max went back to preoccupying his subject:  
— And this is your buddy, where he flies?  
— From Bern.  
\- But direct flights from there!  
— In General?  
— Well, only for the rich. Either a Charter flight or on Intercontinental paragliding tickets to take. You know how expensive it is?  
— No, Daisuke no money and such. But these flights are for the rich is about how much time?  
— Normal flight — 11 hours takes. Charter — 9-10, and paragliding — about five to six hours, and that if the first flight will have time...  
— If Daisuke called first time, it was five in the morning, a second call was at half past eight...  
— Nine, - corrected Max.  
\- If the usual flight, you have to wait for him somewhere in the three hours of the day. If the Charter — in two hours of the day, but if paragliding is something he should already be in the city. But as I understand it, the flight continues.  
— I don't think he will rush to find you, as soon as the plane lands.  
— Okay. Let's wait and see.  
\- Is you found him? — near them there was a beefy fellow in a white coat.  
— We, what?  
— The poor fellow is dead. And judging by the first words of the experts before he died, he vomited half his innards.  
— What is it made?  
— And this is not my problem, it's already yours, - and the guy joined the other doctors.  
— Come on, something fumbled at his apartment? — grimly suggested Max.  
\- Yeah, - Mick replied, getting up from the steps.

The apartment was relatively clean. The body was removed organic residues collected. From all the horror I have only unpleasant sour smell. The guys pulled on the sterile gloves and began to Stoke. Nothing particularly dangerous or indicative of some disgusting habits was found. The computer was destroyed. Max found the wreckage of the system unit. The answering machine was empty.  
— Empty the room, - angrily muttered Max, after half an hour of search, - going down, lived, lived a man and now he was gone...  
— Then came out, went to restaurants, - stated Mick.  
— What the hell?! — rose Max, — I now the piece in a throat does not climb?!  
— And I'm talking about food and not talking. Will ask.

****

In the meantime, Snezhana was in the little antique shop, where she bought a locket. The hostess welcomed her.  
— Something else I had noticed?  
— No. I came to ask, where did you get that locket that I bought you yesterday?  
— Oh, that... — the hostess sighed, - he came to me about five years ago. It brought a man with a military bearing.  
— And you have the address of this person?  
— Now will bring, — the mistress has left in a back room, leaving Snezhana one.  
Snezhana closely examined, but, unfortunately, such a thing as this locket was no more.  
\- Mr. Francis. San Francisco, 98 Avenue. 35\5.  
— Thank you.  
— Not at all, — the mistress was not surprised one bit.  
Snezhana returned home.

The jeep rushed through the rain and the wind, Max sat next to Mick and creaked. They already toured a few restaurants, and everywhere Mick showed holography missing. Of the thirty identified only five, two, they visited the house, but nothing, unfortunately, not found.  
Creaking when Max reached a crescendo, Mick turned the car to the curb, stopped and got out in the rain, in what was — black leather jacket, black jeans, black ankle boots. Max shut up now and silently looked at how Mick runs along the machine and rests on the front bumper. And then from somewhere appeared a voice, slightly hoarse, but very angry:  
— When will you shut up?  
— Who are you? — asked Max.  
— I am the Phoenix, - said the young voice, - I am the artificial intelligence of this machine!  
— And why should I shut up?  
— Because you hurt Mick`s. It's not fault that everything is simple at first glance, things turn mystical. If you don't want to work with him, tell the Lieutenant, and he you somewhere translate.  
— No. I WANT to work with Mick! - startled Max said is true, - really want. Only now its methods. They are embarrassing me a little.  
— What are you methods vs Mick`s have?  
— Nothing.  
— And if anything, be so kind, go and bring Mick back to the salon, and it is cold.  
\- Okay, - Max opened the door and climbed out. Today he came to work by car Ford Falcon special build. This decision was dictated by the wind. So from the home garage to the garage of plot Max arrived dry. And getting out of the jeep, Max came under the whipping rain and wind that instantly blew back in his face the cold drops. Clinging to the car, Max got to wet Mick`s, who stood pressed against the back bumper and burying his gaze in the wet asphalt under my feet.  
\- Let's go back, Mick, - said Max, putting his hand to the partner on his shoulder, - it's cold and damp.  
— Yeah, and the car is warm and dry, - said Mick, - and listen to your creaking above forces.  
\- I swear, - Max stood in front of a partner, — I swear I won't breathe a word!  
— Accurately? - Mick lifted his head and stared at the man, - and what swear?  
\- Well, the Bible I didn't bring, but if the life will swear, will you?  
— Life is not necessary, you only have one, - said Mick and went to the right door, but stopped again and asked — Squeak is no longer?  
— I will not...

The cabin was quiet and warm. The boys quickly warmed up and dried out. Mick touched the wheel and the car moved on. Next stop: "Golden Dragon" restaurant Cantonese cuisine. It was located on hill street. Usually very lively China town was empty today. Mick parked the car near the entrance, and they ran under the protection of the giant Dragon statue. The statue swayed. Can certainly holographic version to put, it would be cheaper, but the Chinese people are thorough. Mick and Max went to the restaurant. It was empty.  
— We need someone who recognizes these people, — Mick pulled out and laid holography at the next table.  
All the waitresses and the cook came running to see. The noise brought the owner.  
— Who are you?  
— The Los Angeles Police Department.  
— We clean...  
— And you, no one accuses. Just want to know if any of you these people...  
— Look, — holography went hand. And suddenly a terrible blow shook the entire restaurant. He heard a terrible crackling and crashing. One of the chefs popped up was out the door, but it was in vain. The door was blocked by a fallen dragon.  
— Damn! — yelled the owner, — the gods were angry with us!  
— Nothing gods, and the wind, — reasonably noticed Max, — your dragon swayed in the wind, Mick, and your car?  
— Do not worry about him. It will withstand even a contact with plasma warheads...  
— It's great, - muttered Max, but then his attention was caught by the owner of the "Golden Dragon". He groans floated around the room, shouting incomprehensible words. The rest huddled in the kitchen and peered out fearfully. Mick gathered holography and put it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

The owner braked hard and something shouted.  
— Okay, — Mick turned to Max, - it seems, we will have to walk a lot.  
— Where?  
— To uncle Wong.

The restaurant owner politely pointed out, invited the cops to the back door and led them along the narrow, winding alleys. The roofs of the houses crept on each other, not allowing the rain to penetrate.  
— So where are we going? — decided to specify Max.  
— To uncle Wong, - replied Mick.  
— But who is it?  
— But Rog didn't tell you?  
— Should I have?  
— Okay. Uncle Wong — the uncrowned king of Triads. If someone wants to get something — money, guns, drugs, a residence permit, the girl on the night — come to uncle Wong. He will tell, show and help...  
— And you don't like him?  
— Yes, do not digest... there's two of Them. Uncle Wong is in charge of China Town, and the Mother of Tsubasa — Little Japan.  
— Oh, and Roger do with it?  
— And he was dealing and had to talk with uncle Wong. The consensus they reached, Roger had thrown it. Roger came back at sunset. Put the bodyguards, took the uncle, brought in the biggest skyscraper and threatened — not to say that I have — will fall, and hell you're going... Uncle Wong went back on their word and all the information Roger gave. Now he is very polite to the thirteenth portion, that is, with us. He could see all the shooting and disassembly of the Chinese people happen everywhere, not only in our territory.  
— Auntie Tsubasa?  
\- She jodo. There you can get everything except the prostitutes. She holds the school of the geisha.  
— And this isn't a call girl?  
— No, that's girls for fun, but not for sex. If you go to a restaurant or an appointment, and you have nobody to bring, geisha aunt's Tsubasa for you. Smart, educated, can talk on any topic — from politics to space travel, since well-read.  
— Okay.

But then they came to a plain little house, which looked as if on the verge of collapse.  
— Uncle Wong! — shouted the owner of the restaurant in a half — open door, - sorry to bother you, I'm in big trouble!  
A barely audible response came from the darkness, and they moved towards the sound.  
— Something painfully unassuming lives uncle Wong, - whispered Max.  
— Here's another, — snorted Mick, — near the entrance were four, and four in the corridor. So, let's agree that there you didn't see that you would not be surprised, you're not what do not ask. When we get in the car, I will ask, I will answer.  
— Okay, - Max nodded.

From the dark corridor they came into a large room. In the middle of the room was a pond with duckweed and Lotus flowers. On top of the pond, sat a middle-aged man in the clothes of the peasants of Ancient China. He was drinking tea. The kettle, for no apparent forces, was periodically poured in a Cup of tea. So saw Max and the owner of the restaurant, and Mick saw that uncle Wong is sitting at the table next to him a couple of servants, and in the corners of the room — four healthy Chinese.  
\- Mr. Melloun ...  
— Detective, — corrected him Mick.  
— How could I forget, - the voice of Wong was meditatively and affectionate, — Yes, detective. And what brings you to me?  
— In fact, I would even to you did not come, this man brought us, — Mick nodded lying on the floor, the owner of the restaurant.  
— Unicsy, tell me, what brings you to me.  
— I have a dragon fell. The symbol of my restaurant. I don't believe in the wind. It's a curse!  
— Curse? Yes, - mused Wong, - above China Town really was a curse. But this is only the first step. Unicsy, wait in the hallway, I have a conversation with the detective.

The restaurant owner crawled backwards and disappeared into the hallway.  
\- Detective Melloun actually has, can we drop all this hostility and talk?  
— Okay, — Mick pulled holography, folded them like a fan and threw them Wong. The servant caught them and laid them on the table. Max thought of holography floating in the air. Wong put down the Cup and opened his eyes. And then it turned out that he is blind. Running on the decomposition of golografia fingers, he was suddenly chirped some of them. Mick caught the thrown and folded in his pocket. Fifteen golografii left to lie in front of the Wong.  
— Wen Yang!  
One of the guards appeared beside Wong:  
\- Qù cānguǎn, kàn kàn shìfǒu yǒu bèi liú xià myaso.Esli zhuānjiā jiāng jìnxíng dì shísān jiè pàichūsuǒ. (Go to restaurants and see if there are any meat. If left, will bring experts in the thirteenth police station)  
— Hǎole, huáng dàyé (Well, uncle Wong)/  
A guard came out.  
— I feel that all these children are dead.  
— Yes, I know it, - replied Mick.  
— They were killed. Cruel.  
— I'm aware of. I assume these killings involved the company "Fresh meat Brothers Chang".  
— Here's how. Wei Juan!  
Another guard appeared in front of Wong.  
— Yuèdú suǒyǒu yǒuguān zhāng shì xiōngdì de xìnxī, dì yī cì wǒ, ránhòu bǎ tā jiāo gěi zhēntàn Mellounu. Wǒ xūyào zhīdào de yīqiè! (Find out all the information on the brothers Chang, me first, then give it to detective Melloun actually has. I need to know EVERYTHING!) I'll see you, detective, have received ALL necessary information!  
— Thank you, return of holography.  
Wong the rest of holography and started drinking tea, showing that the audience was over. The guys went to the exit, but then Wong looked up and loudly said:  
— And you know, detective, that over you in grave danger?  
\- Yes, - without batting an eye, lied to Mick.  
— You have powerful friends, detective Melloun actually has...

\- What did he mean by that? - yelled Max, when they'd left from the "Golden Dragon".  
— What surprised you?  
— I was surprised, but most of all I am now interested in what is such a threat?  
— I guess Daisuke I will tell about it, — calmly replied Mick, - don't worry. If this threat is concerned China Town, he'd didn't share with us. But the threat for me personally, and it's none of his business... yet. Let's go to a place, I need to think.  
— And where are you going? — suspiciously stared at him Max.  
— I promise you'll like it.

The promised place was a big one-storey house. Mick parked in the Parking fine, and she and Max went to the big door. Behind the door — the lobby is large and type man with a black moustache behind the counter.  
— Thank God! Mr. Melloun! We so you have not seen!  
— Good day to you, Jamal! We would relax, — Mick pulled out the credit card and laid it on the counter.  
— Full body massage will do? -asked Jamal.  
— Yes.  
— Well. Go through the left door.  
The boys went out the door, there was plenty of Cabinet space.  
— What should we do? — asked Max, confused looking at the lockers.  
— Strip down to your underwear and put everything in the locker, — said Mick, going up from the beginning to the third locker, opening it and beginning to undress. Max cast a worried glance at the door, apparently expecting the attack, then also got myself a locker at the taste and began to drag himself with little things. Mick already practically undressed, there were socks, his favorite black shorts and shirt. Mick began unbuttoning, suddenly felt the goggle partner.  
— I think two years ago, you didn't have this decoration?  
— It was not, - said Mick, - is acquired.  
— Thin scar just left, and the first time, probably, terribly there? — Max looked up from the contemplation of a new scar on his chest Mick`s and quickly got undressed.  
\- Is the enchanted sword, the legendary, and from them the scars heal very poorly...  
— A sword?! Stunned.

Sauna. Bath. Sauna. Bath. Pool. And again a few times and in a circle. Then light the rest and Kingdom foam Turkish bath Hammam. Max relaxed and just have fun, but the work he still thought.  
— So, these brothers Chang responsibility in all this?  
— Yes, — said Mick, lying on the other bench — only, you've noticed the missing of the thirty, fifteen are just gone, and the rest of the time could be found in restaurants, and then they abruptly disappeared.  
— And your thoughts about it?  
\- I think they etched this meat and in search of someone who could ease their suffering, or has died under a fence or...  
— ... went to these Chinese, - finished Max, - and they...  
— ... killed, I guess, something like that.  
— Then, what prompted these Chinese to kill?  
— But for this we after the bath we will go to work to Georgina Scott, and she to share their thoughts.  
— I hope all this there is a rational explanation, - said Max, creeping in to the rest room, - that we are still waiting for?  
\- Massage.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Hammam didn't want to think about death and not about the skeletons, but work is work, so the guys moved on. The way they lay to the editor LA Times, namely the Georgina Scott.  
Joe showed up in the office of chief editor, where boys were not allowed, but the noise from there came to the rest room.  
\- You know perfectly well! - the voice of Joe was strong, - my information is the most truthful!  
\- But what do you say... BU-BU-BU-BU  
\- ...what a difference... BU-BU-BU-BU...  
\- ...Maybe in a couple of days... BU-BU-BU-BU.  
\- ...I now sell it the investigation... - the door slammed, and after a while Joe came to the door of the room. It was a tall girl of twenty-three years old with long oblique cinereous, dressed in a white blouse with a collar and black pants. On the feet comfortable black shoes with low heels.  
\- Mick? - surprised she cried.  
\- Were you surprised, - Mick smiled, - that's not like you.  
\- If I was tracking you, I wouldn't have time. So you have a thing about skeletons?  
\- Yes.  
\- Sit down to the table and remember what I tell you.  
The guys moved from the seats to the hard chairs.  
\- The case itself is simple and I think I shouldn't interfere in it, but the motive these Chinese are very, very unusual.  
\- Just let's not mysticism, miss, - begged Max.  
\- Does not happen - cheerfully replied Joe, - solving the mystery of the Foundation of the house, where the factory is placed. Not even in it, and what's underneath. Go you, Mick in the library and read there article Jarvis Printila "About the ancient stories of the New Earth". The article was published ten years ago in the new York times.  
\- I think it's going to help us?  
\- Yes. Wait a minute, are you aware that above you is looming?  
\- Yes, thank you uncle Wong...  
\- An old senile, - dismissed Joe, - a dollar says he didn't even hinted that it was behind the threat.  
\- Never mind, - Mick stopped her, - I'm sure you already know. I need to figure out what's going on.  
\- Okay, - Joe smiled, - I'll help you, if you will need some help though... in this case... you don't need it.   
\- Thanks, Joe.  
\- And yet, - Joe looked at Mick`s, - think carefully for what will tell your friend.   
\- Okay.

\- Visit to Joe did not shed light on our case? - sighed Max.  
\- Not much, - Mick looked at his watch, the dial which was mounted in the dashboard, - or fifth hour.  
And here cell phone. Mick took it.  
\- Yes? 

\- Okay. "Deep-sea crab" approach? 

\- Is on Jackson street, last house on the street, next to the Marina.

\- At eight o'clock...

\- Okay. Who was the first to arrive. Yet.  
Mick closed the phone and looked at Max:  
\- Daisuke in the city.  
\- You go to?  
\- Come on, I'm in the library will take.  
\- Up to eight a lot of time, - said Max,- you together with me will work.  
\- Okay, foxy, - laughed Mick, - went to the library.

Article found Joe, they found pretty quickly. Having the binder in his hands, they sat at the table and began to study it.  
\- "...in some places, new cities on the New Earth they find some artifacts belonging to a long extinct race who lived on this planet. I witnessed how the workers who built the house, dug out of the ground stele about two meters long and a meter wide. It was made from an unknown metal and gleamed as if just emerged from the hands of a blacksmith. I carefully examined her and saw that she was covered in something like cuneiform. But at that moment I didn't know the language, and hastened to pass the stele in the Museum of a "Vanished Civilization". After a while I found a way to read the inscription on the stele. And there was the story about the monster GU-Chishui-Ujani De Hehing or AMC-Hee-aan. And the monster that had its altar, which had to go through the portal. And if New Earth at an angle of 90 degrees to draw a line, and then from the planet at an angle of 45 degrees another one, and from the third - degree for 36 of the third, the fourth planet will be the one on which lives a monster. And his name – the devourer of bones...".  
\- And what do you think about this? - asked Max.  
\- About what? Articles or mythical monster?  
\- You just tell...  
\- Unprovable proof. This planet is very old indeed, and something or someone lived here, it's possible something left. The article is interesting, but it doesn't help... from time to time.  
\- And you suspect that she will help us?  
\- Everything can be... - Mick has left from the direct answer, - two hours before the meeting. Went to the station.  
\- We'll talk...

\- The Chinese, uncle Wong, mythical monster - a lot of information, but it is absolutely not necessary, - Max leaned back in his seat, - and another speech about some threat...  
\- Uncle Wong's treated with skepticism, - suggested Mick, - that old son of a bitch is very cunning and resourceful. You never know what could happen, suddenly you will need some help...  
\- You said it yourself that it is better not to get involved!  
\- Yes, but there are times when the help of the enemies are as invaluable as the loyalty of friends... And uncle Wong and Auntie Tsubasa the most useful people. And Big Brother Bosasa and see what did there Juan.  
\- And it who such?  
\- I have been away for two years, and the guys they're not told? Hmm. Bosasa. Don't even know what to call him. It – all. And the Voodoo priest and king of clubs and the type that can get it all.   
\- Black mafia?  
\- Practically Yes. And the Huang – he of the Latin American mafia.  
\- And you, what place to them?  
\- No, - cut off Mick, - I just know people who know these two.   
\- You drive me?  
\- I ladies', and you'll try to establish contacts.  
\- I heard from the Lieutenant that all those years that you worked at the station, you were never seen in any fraud...  
\- And are embarrassed that I know about people like these four?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Well, just a moment, I help. Lieutenant contributed, but it was not enough, so I brought them...  
\- Okay, - Max smiled, flashed his blue eyes and ruffled dark hair, - I understand now, if I ask you about it. Take me to the station I'll start the paperwork, you go to a meeting. And don't worry, if you need help, I'll happily provide. Themselves right, no aunts and uncles.  
\- Thanks, - Mick smiled at my partner. 

"Deep-sea crab" was located in a two story house for a couple of dozen meters from the Marina. In the basement - the actual bar, and the top of the dwelling. First floor – the hostel-type, and the second lived the owner. The name of this guy only knew Mick and ex-partner Jack Scott, and for everyone else – Captain Harlock. Was available for all the main attributes – the scar on his face and the apparent absence of eyes. Eye once was, and the scar was obtained in a knife fight. In addition to his bar worked a three – two sprightly girls and eternally gloomy type that match the name Yamma.

Mick arrived an hour before the meeting. Bar was already closed, but when he saw Mick`s, the owner smiled.  
\- Hello, Padfoot! After Jack left, you SO rarely come to visit poor old captain.  
\- Save It, Lou.   
\- I understand. Meeting?  
\- Yes. I'm waiting for a friend.  
\- I'll close the bar and give you a room. The key behind the skull, you will drink?  
\- I'm driving. If only tea or mineral water.  
\- I'll do it.  
Mick walked to the bar and sat down so that it could be seen the staircase which led from the door to the bar. The master brought the kettle and a mug.  
\- Gyokuro. Little is left from the last batch.  
\- Again trade in smuggling?  
\- You know, bar the unreliable thing, the more he is not too popular. Where you left the car?  
\- Before entering.  
\- You would've moved. I understand that rain, but still get stolen...  
\- No stealing, - Mick took another SIP of tea, - enjoy. No one IS tempted  
\- I see, - Lou turned to three types of drunk, sitting at a distant table, - let us get out.  
\- And what is this? - asked one of them.  
\- And this – a SPECIAL GUEST! - Vesco Lou said, - okay?  
\- Not - EET, con...uh...LEM, - the boys stood up and, arm in arm, went up the stairs.  
\- Well, it, - Lu went back to Mick`s, - now you will sit here. Your friends, when you come, you can take a bottle and drink.  
\- How much?  
\- No, no. Mick, it's on the house. You so long ago I was not that I can afford to serve customers free of charge.  
\- All right, I agree.

Lou went to her room. Mick drank tea and threw glances at the stairs. After half an hour he heard steps. Some belonged to Daisuke, the second... the Second is an unknown, very confident.  
\- "Hmm," - thought Mick, - "Daisuke had brought someone. And that someone is very confident, but dangerous as well. Like a wild animal, like a tiger. Yes, tiger. Who is he?"  
Daisuke came down the stairs and stopped. Near the bar there's a lamp, but Mick was sitting so that was in the dark, but those who came down, turned out the light. Daisuke was again in his suit and jacket. Wet. And his hat, which was not visible to the eye. And regrown goatee. And the second type. High, above Daisuke, wider shoulders, wider. Very dense, but not fat, but muscular. Asian, most likely Japanese. The face tightly, a characteristic feature of the REAL Yakuza. Square chin, but with a dimple. A straight nose. Compressed mouth. Black eyes. Looking stern, but somewhat serene. Black eyebrows at the bridge of the nose broad, the temples narrow. Just his eyebrows house. Dressed in an expensive gray suit, looking out from under a black waterproof coat. Mick very carefully considered companion Daisuke, and then asked:  
\- Long time in business?  
Type raised one eyebrow in surprise:  
\- How much...  
\- It is clear.  
Daisuke moved to Mick`s, but stopped when he heard...  
\- A gun permit there?  
\- Yes.  
Daisuke chuckled and muffled, inviting his companion to follow him, walked over to Mick`s. They sat face to the bar. Daisuke held out his hand to the kettle. Mick nodded and pulled out two more cups. After a pause Mick asked again:  
\- Well, how much you paid for me?  
Type with the eyebrow again, raised one eyebrow and looked at Daisuke. He shrugged.  
\- Four... million.  
\- Did you hear that, Daisuke, what do you think of the skin? Why did you invited to this?  
\- Actually, no.  
\- And for what? You don't think I'm mad at you. I'm really flattered that I gave the same amount.  
\- Mick, - Daisuke gently interrupted his friend, - look. I came here and brought this guy in order to say that someone ordered. I... - Daisuke faltered, then continued, - I hired this guy to... he became your BODYGUARD!  
\- Here's how! - Mick was extremely surprised, - and how much did you pay?  
\- It does not matter - waved Daisuke, - only you don't think that I'll leave you in the care of this guy. I have also become your bodyguard.  
\- But I can't pay you? - bewildered said Mick, putting his unfinished Cup on the counter.  
\- I do not. I free.  
\- Here is how? - repeated Mck, - means for free? Well. Just let me remind you that can be trouble...  
\- I know that, -Daisuke took a quick glance at his companion, - but it uses both the FBI and the CIA, and the government of many countries...  
\- Yes, those who can well pay for the death. OK, guys! One request. While you protect me, make sure that the people living in the city, was not injured. Is that acceptable? – Mick smiled, slid off the stool and stepped toward the door. Companion Daisuke immediately turned. Mick noted his reaction and grinned. Looked at Jigen. He saw that the eyes of Mick`s for a couple of minutes became silver, the look is otherworldly, but then everything disappeared.  
\- Well... for now, - Mick took hold of the railing once again smiled, - Mr. Duke, - and disappeared into the darkness.

Daisuke looked after him and throwing:  
\- Sit until then, - now hurried after Mick. Caught on the stairs that led from the door of the bar into the street. At tin roof over the staircase knocking the rain drops, through the bars the wind blew, and the stairs flowing water.  
\- Mick, - Daisuke grabbed his friend by the sleeve.  
\- What?  
\- Do not be offended...  
\- From what you took? - Mick turned to him, - I have to work tomorrow, I'm hungry.  
\- I know... your mind when you are angry or offended. I understand that the situation is not simple and you this time is a REAL risk.  
\- I have all the dangers of real - grimly smiled Mick.  
\- When I learned about this, immediately took action...  
\- I still wonder how you hired him? Because you BLOCKED a bid by an unknown customer? Right?  
-Never mind, - Daisuke put your left hand on your right shoulder Mick`s - no in the world of such treasures...  
\- Or maybe there is? Okay. As you decide, I don't really need, right? If these four million someone paid for the life of an ordinary COP, then many will want the money. That's why you hired that guy. The sniper-class. Well.  
\- I will protect you at close distance - Daisuke pulled back the sleeve, and in the light of a lantern flashed gray metal bracelet, - and the bracelet that you gave me, will help me in this.  
\- And That – far?  
\- Yes. I promise you that you won't get hurt.  
\- I believe you. Go back to your satellite, and I'm going home - Mick moved to the remains of the once great machine - the lights are broken, no glass, tires deflated, is in a divorce and the rust spots.  
\- Perhaps you should drive, - mentioned Daisuke, but Mick something said softly and on the site of the ruins was a black jeep, all the lights blinked. Daisuke waited until Mick leave, and returned to the bar.

\- Is your friend a policeman? – inquired Duke Togo.  
\- Yes. The best of those I know, - Daisuke said, finishing his tea, - detective first class, city of Los Angeles. Thirteenth police station. Mick Melloun Actually Has.  
\- Is someone your friend-detective coarsely crossed the road. The ordinary detective four million dollars – very much, - Togo piercing looked at Daisuke, - if I know you, Jigen, you're not prone to tearful melodramas, but what are you for a police officer blocked the amount I received from the customer, it bothers me.  
\- If it could help, - Daisuke returned the glance, - I would have paid with his life, but I think my life you don't need...  
\- Well. You're protecting him, but he will protect you?  
\- If not for Mick, I would be with you would not say that. I owe him and obliged on a life coffin, but if you need - Mick dares for me...  
\- Degree... risk it?  
Daisuke looked expressively at his companion:  
\- You get to know him and understand... Go. We need to clearly define the boundaries of our observation. Mick not sitting.  
\- Well, - Togo get up.  
Daisuke put a few notes under his unfinished Cup, and they left the bar, slamming the front door.

Mick came home a little brooding. Now that he knew that the threat hanging over him, had no doubt that those who will hunt for him, will not stop at nothing. So it was becoming as far away as possible Snezhana from the city. And having nothing for a while, while eating and washed, Mick came into the bedroom and climbed under the covers.  
\- Mick?  
\- M-m-m...  
\- How to San Francisco to get there?  
\- On the bus, - said Mick, and asked cautiously, - what about you why?  
\- Yes here, decided to see the city, - said Snezhana, - you're allowed?  
\- Of course. Next week bring your car, and now buses.  
\- I love you, - Snezhana kissed Mick`s on the lips, rammed side by side and quite puffed.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Snezhana and Mick started packing. Mick decided to take wife to nearest bus stop. The weather in the morning was relatively good, the sky is not dripping, but over the city, billowing black clouds, foretelling the imminent rain.  
\- How do you like me? - Snezhana went down the hall.  
Mick meticulously looked at it. Snezhana was dressed in black jeans, a green cowboy shirt, black leather jacket. On her feet adorned with high blue sneakers. His long silver hair Snezhana braided in a braid on top – a blue-green baseball cap.   
\- Have you got everything?  
Snezhana took off the backpack bright blue color with a 3D logo of MGM and shoved back.  
\- A change of underwear for five days, just in case, brush, soap, Smith & Wesson and a box of ammunition, a license for possession of weapons, the medallion, credit card, mobile phone, holographic. And, - Snezhana ran upstairs. Then came and brought a machete, put it in an external pocket of a backpack, - now all.  
\- Do you need cash? – asked Mick, with a snap of his fingers opening a safe hidden in the wall of the living room.  
\- I don't know how much to take, - threw up his hands Snezhana.  
\- Is a thousand enough for you, in small denominations - decided Mick, considering the paper. One pile, which was exactly one thousand as hundred-dollar bills, he gave Snezhana, and took with him five hundred. Closed the safe. 

The jeep was already waiting and humming like a big dog. Mick and Snezana sat down and went.  
\- You can spend in San Francisco, - a few days after kilometer said Mick, - I'll call this friend of mine. He's not a very close friend, and we met with him a couple times, but maybe he'll remember me.   
\- Something planned? - asked Snezhana, - can I not leave?   
\- Don't worry, honey. I'm fine, I just think it's time for you to get acquainted with the world.  
\- Okay.  
\- And why did you get the locket? A trip to the city by the Bay is associated with it?  
\- No, - said dispersed Snezhana, - not connected. I just want to rest from the rain.  
\- And that is true.

Mick dropped Snezhana at the bus stop, followed her landing and moved to work. Before he could drive off, the phone rang. Mick turned on the speakerphone.  
\- Hello? Who says?  
\- Hey, Mick! – there was a cheerful cry Ryo, - and here we come!  
\- Who are we?  
\- I, Kaori, Bimbos, Sayoko, Raika and Miki.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Yes here I read on the website that you ordered someone. Well, I think Mick is a friend of mine, and I object to I, Ryo Saeba, did not stop some villains! All I said and all agreed...  
\- And I think it is a good idea?  
\- Perfect, - assured Ryo - here we come with the whole Arsenal. This afternoon we will arrive.  
\- Okay. I'll send you the number one guy, will call him, will agree that as a Yes.   
\- I'll call you when we get there, - chuckled Ryo at the end of the tube and passed out.  
Mick dialed Daisuke and sent a message to the number Ryo, and then stunned and relieved went to work...

The Lieutenant came before all. He looked anxious and when once at the station, told the attendant to call him when will come detective Max Tanski. Max came too early. Before him came Carl and Jerry, but they quickly left. They hung a case of domestic murder in a skyscraper on Apricot street. The guys were meticulous and they soon hoped to finish.  
Max went up to the second floor, walked to the table and saw that Mick`s yet. A bad feeling arose in his soul.  
\- Max! Come see me! - the Lieutenant opened the door of his office.  
Max entered the room and stood in the passage.  
\- Sit down, - Lieutenant Fred Kontorovich pointed to a chair, - sit down and hold on tight.  
\- Did something happen?  
\- Mick came?  
\- No. Something's fishy.  
\- In General, I want to ask you a favor.  
\- What?  
\- Now I say. Last night I called that guy from the California Bureau of Investigation, remember two years ago, he worked with you in the case of the mad priest?   
\- And this! - said Max, - Nick, sort of. Do not remember the name. What?  
\- Well, now he's a Desk jockey at the Bureau. Calls and says something's wrong with you, Lieutenant. I ask – what? And he told me - ordered your detective. Which? Mick`s says, ordered. And not just ordered, and hired a very prominent expert in this matter, - the Lieutenant went to the Desk, pressed a few buttons on the virtual keyboard, and above the table top unfolded holography. Asian, most likely Japanese. Face is impervious. Square chin, but with a dimple. A straight nose. Compressed mouth. Black eyes. Look severe, poignant. Black eyebrows at the bridge of the nose broad, the temples narrow. Just his eyebrows house.  
\- Who is this?  
\- Real name not known. Operates under the alias Duke Togo, code name – Golgo 13. Uses the M16.  
\- Killer?  
\- Yeah. Extra – class. So good that shoots with one and a half kilometers, and even further.  
\- And if a guy hired to kill Mick`s, then I have something that I can do, Lieutenant? I even a bullet can't stop!  
\- And you just keep an eye out for Mick and all.  
\- Okay. Now I understand what kind of threat these two have been interpreted.   
\- Who? - alert Lieutenant.  
\- Uncle Wong and Ms. Scott, - replied Max, - yesterday we visited them...  
\- Okay. Okay, you can go. Eyes with Mick`s keep.

Max left the room and saw Mick`s. He sat at the table and someone was talking on the phone.  
\- Hey, man! - Max went to a partner.  
\- What happened, Max, you look like you've been robbed? – Mick hung up the phone background.  
\- No. But I learned something interesting. Why are you late?  
\- Drove Snezhana...  
\- So. Where did she go?  
\- In San Francisco, - Mick smiled, - let there will be. Half an hour later and we move to the factory of the Chang brothers.  
\- Why?  
\- I incited sanitary laboratory. They will soon be there, and we just need to see the rest.  
\- We need to talk, Mick.  
\- In the car.

\- And what do you want me to say? – Mick taxied out of the garage.  
\- And now I know what a threat looming over you!   
\- You were up all night thinking about this?  
\- No, - admitted Max, - I told the Lieutenant. Nick called him.  
\- I know. I Daisuke said.  
\- Okay, and what did he want?  
\- He came to be... my bodyguard.  
\- So, we were together...  
\- Not anymore. You now a lot.  
\- This is something new. To two is a LOT?  
\- In the morning I called a friend of mine from Tokyo. It all now – six of them - come here.  
\- Why?  
\- To protect. Two cleaners. Ryo and Kaori, one is a detective of the Tokyo police, her sister, a private detective and two mercenaries – the Falcon and Mickey. So you now have a whole bunch...  
\- Fine. Now you're in relative safety, although with Golgo 13 it is unreal.  
\- And all friends with me, we'll get through. The main thing – to believe.

But this time Daisuke looked carefully at a large company who stood near him.   
\- What do we have? - asked the tall girl. She was black with a blue sheen short hair. She was dressed in a high skirt, jacket and shoes. All blue, - we know that Melloun actually has chases Golgo 13.  
\- No. He's not chasing after him, - Daisuke smiled at her.  
\- Why?  
\- Let's get acquainted, and then I will tell you. I – Daisuke Jigen. Will be quite good, if you will call me by name.  
\- I – Ryo, - broad-shouldered guy with the red shirt, - well, me and Kaoru, you know, - and broke into a broad smile.  
\- You and Kaori - Chan know, and the rest?  
Sineglazka spoke in the name of Sayoko Nogami. Huge skinhead type in a camouflage suit and sunglasses - Falcon. Girl in pink suit with brown eyes and brown hair Raicy Nogami. And another girl with blue eyes and long black hair that shone in the sun blue – Mickey.  
When all met Sayoko casually asked:  
\- Why, Daisuke - San, do you think that Golgo 13 will cease to pursue the Melloun actually has?  
\- Because I hired him. I paid him, so he became a bodyguard Mick`s.  
\- So, in our services it no longer needs?  
\- Even as needs. Golgo, dropped out of the game, but others will want the money.  
\- You know, you assess the situation correctly.  
\- With Golgo I agreed. His observation post half a kilometer. His call sign is EAGLE. Your – DOVE, my – SPARROW. I carry out surveillance, walking in the shadow of Mick, do you agree, who and how will conduct Mick`s.  
\- Well, - answered for all Ryo, - we will find refuge and start working.

And Mick and Max arrived to the factory of the Chang brothers. There reigned the confusion. People in protective suits epidemiological darted back and forth, measured, folded samples. The staff headed by the owners tried to defend the products. The cops inside were not allowed, and they went to wander around the neighborhood. After a quick inspection of the site was a ravine, and ravine - black bags, and bags of bones. There were many of them. Max called experts. Those came and looked at the dice, unloaded the van and left. The boys returned to the main entrance. The lab was preparing to leave, noticing the detectives, came to a little astronomy type.  
\- Particularly hazardous substances we have not found, but the quality of the products we are confused. We ALL withdrew. Now it's your turn.

The police entered the shop. To the left loomed a wall, from which came out two conveyor belts. One was on top and went into a huge meat grinder, meat grinder, was the second tape with ready-made stuffing, she held the packing machine and fell to the warehouse of finished products. The second tape was below, took the oven, then cutting, then packing and to the warehouse.  
\- What's behind the wall? - asked Max.  
But then it turned out that none of the employees of the factory do not understand English. Mick smiled and allowed his partner to play the evil COP.  
\- I'll be in you to do the Bang-Bang if you don't tell us what is beyond the wall. And I'm going to do Bang, Bang, and crack-crack your heads...  
Nobody knows what scared them more is the threat for Bang Bang or crack - but they all started talking at once. The hosts are very tactfully disappeared. The data that the guys got behind the wall was a carving, that is simply a massacre. Nobody's been. Wages were given directly in the workshop. The guys came out of the production floor and went to the house behind the wall. But all the doors were locked. The guys were circled around, and knocking, trying to break down. In vain. Hiding the Chinese, the Chang brothers, and don't show your face.  
\- Well, that will have to go to the Prosecutor and ask for a search warrant, - said Mick.  
\- Yes. And if they do so in hiding, you're hiding something...  
\- Okay. Next stop is the Prosecutor.

Drove a couple of blocks away, a Lieutenant - on the radio:  
\- Guys, how's it going?   
\- Okay, what?  
\- On the factory of the Chang brothers were?   
\- Yes. What happened?  
\- Not far from the factory patrol fifteenth and twentieth sections found five bodies. They were scattered in an area a distance of three quarters. Two – in apartments. Armed - the first French 7,5 mm rifle FR-F1, the second is a 7.62 mm M24. One sat in the attic, the second in a vacant apartment. Both shot with the M16. Two on the street. Armed with first - semi-automatic HK PSG1, the second - the Russian VSS "Vintorez". These were removed with the help of M500. And one found in the car. He had a submachine gun Ingram MAC-10 and shoot this nerd of Colt Python 357 Magnum. Now trying to establish who it was...  
\- Someone to install those removed or those removed?  
\- The identity of the dead will be installed, as install, I'll let you know.  
\- Stirred, - said Mick, when the Lieutenant went off the air.  
\- I do not think that such serious people would go to for a couple tyschonok...  
\- And over four million?  
\- Over four million? – Max reached out, - for the money I myself who want to ruin... - then it came to him, and he asked suspiciously, – and then suddenly this amount?  
\- And this is precisely the prize, which was appointed over my head, - snorted Mick, - four million dollars.  
\- Yes you that?! - Max stared at his partner, amused glance.  
\- Can try to get to my life before the others...  
\- No no, don't be stupid, Mick. I'm your partner and your friend. And I'm not going to do anything.  
\- Drove, - Mick smiled wryly.

Before the Prosecutor arrived quickly. Just got out of the car, something clicked in the body. A single shot from nowhere to nowhere. Since the bullet lone shooter was captured by a force field of the jeep, she has got nowhere. The boys went into the building, waited for the Prosecutor and explained to him the reason for coming here. He listened carefully, made a few calls and gave the detectives a search warrant.  
Only came out on a cloudy day, even to the car still did not come. Suddenly drew a man with a Thompson submachine gun. The first thing fired a burst over their heads. The people quickly ran away, fortunately the street was jam-Packed with all sorts of cafes and boutiques. But someone in fright fell to the pavement and froze in horror. After about twenty minutes there were only three type with a gun Mick and Max.  
\- Lie! - yelled the type to lie, - and then shoot!  
\- What do we do? - Max asked, discreetly pulling a shotgun from under his jacket.  
\- Will try to calm him down.  
Type with a gun raised asphalt with a thick aunt in yellow tights is not the size and phony jacket is poisonous-green color.  
\- Drop your weapons!!!! - type, raising the gun - and then everyone here will take! I have a hostage!!  
Mick colt were both under the jacket, and they were not allocated. Max's shotgun he pulled out and leaned against his leg, muzzle down. From a distance it seemed that they are not armed.  
\- Drop the weapon!!!  
\- And we're not! - said Mick.  
\- And if you find? – type, carrying squeaking aunt behind, walked up to Mick`s.   
\- You will not find, - Mick remained indifferent and relaxed. Max watched the enemy, looked at his partner and felt the back of someone's eyes. Two points of view. One far, and the second closer. Someone was watching them.

Type with a gun close to Mick`s to come did not. He stopped, his aunt was thrown on the asphalt, pinned her leg, so as not crawled, and began to dig in their pockets. Thirty minutes he's in there poking around, all lying on the pavement, except for the unlucky aunt, crawled into a safe place. Finally he pulled out a piece of paper, flattened it and began to study it thoughtfully, then looking at Mick`s, then at the paper.  
\- I think it's one of the hunters for the reward, - said Max.  
\- Your truth - confirmed Mick, - I'll change with her aunt. She's scared.  
\- If it is satisfied that it is you, I will shoot without hesitation.   
\- And you here at what? If he starts firing, unload the shotgun...  
\- It is necessary to think...  
To think failed. Type with a gun kicked out the aunt, ran up to Mick`s and tried to take him hostage. Mick butted type head, grabbed the barrel and jerked it on itself. Type pulled the trigger. Mick pulled away. Type stared off into the distance and fell face down. Max approached the body and turned him on his back. The hole in the right eye and in the forehead. One hole bigger, second smaller.  
Then Max remembered the companion and looked at him. Mick stood up and shook off.  
\- You're not hurt?  
\- No, - said Mick, - what about this one?   
\- Someone shot him. Twice. Both shot in the head.  
\- Well, okay.

Snezhana at this time wandered along 98 Avenue looking for a home 35. In San Francisco the sun was shining. Snezhana curiously holographical was all that was interesting her. Finally she reached the desired house and turned to the hostess.  
\- Tell, please, and Mr. Francis home?  
\- And you, girl, it why? - the mistress, a stout young woman of about thirty, looked at Snezhana. Because of the nanomachines that were in her system, over time Snezhana had no mastery. Now she looked like she was eighteen or twenty.  
\- I wanted to ask him about the same thing, bought in an antique shop!  
\- Mr. Francis now lives on the other side of the Bay, in a nursing home. At the intersection of 29th Avenue and Fulton street. You will find it quickly. This moss-covered stone house with porch.   
\- Thank you very much! - and Snezhana went to the specified address

Even with a warrant, the guys could not manage to get to the Chinese. Maybe due to the fact that, despite the swirling clouds, the sun shone with all his strength, and all the bandits climbed out. No sooner had they driven away from the Prosecutor's office, on the road SUDDENLY there was a traffic jam. Somewhere ahead of someone who faced something. And bypass, did not succeed. In front of and behind, left and right were the car. Angry drivers honked, swore.  
\- Ugh! - sourly snorted Max, - what a drag!   
\- Let's see - fun decided Mick.  
\- What about the car?  
\- Go round, not the trams!

The guys left out on the sidewalk and went in the beginning of the tube. At the intersection faced the regular bus (empty) and a truck. Special damage was the dent on the bus and cut off the front bumper of the truck. The noise was terrible. Both drivers had a bonfire each other's last words. His contribution to this noise is made – taxi driver, a patrolman, a couple of witnesses and someone's dog. People arguing, a dog barking. Max was fascinated by the events so much that he began to break through the deadlock, clearly intending to participate, too. But then all the noise briefly blocked someone powerful exhaust silencers.  
\- Well, what the hell? - Max, turning to Mick`s if are going to complain. But suddenly froze. He did not like the expression of a companion – serene-away.  
\- Mick, what happened?  
Mick blinked and looked at Max's eyes suddenly awakened person.   
\- No. Nothing. There, - Mick showed the thumb of the left hand somewhere over his left shoulder, - lying dead.  
\- What sort of dead? - Max walked up, snuck through traffic and found the dead man, armed military Beretta. On the breast of the deceased was blurred crimson stain.  
\- Mick! Come here! - called Max.  
Mick went, but somehow.  
\- "I think Mick something is not right," - thought Max, - "he behaves inappropriately once. Here idiot! Mick's been shot! Why he's so inhibited! These exhausts...". Then he realized that the noise from the hassle of drivers calmed down. Looked at the junction – no one was there.  
\- "It was a fucking setup!" - Max decided, - "they wanted, whoever it was, to kill Mick`s. But it looks like Mick`s are very good friends, and good shooting on top". The jeep stood at the curb, Mick was sitting on the step machine, leaning back on the door. His face was white. Eyes closed. Max left in the lurch the corpse and walked over to Mick`s.

\- Sorry, mate...  
\- Bullshit, - under his breath he muttered Mick, - how could you know?  
\- Are you hurt? - directly asked Max.  
-Yes, - after a silence squeezed Mick, - sorry...  
\- Can I call an ambulance?  
\- Would you shut up, huh? Leave me alone. I need to sit down a bit, and I'll be fine.  
\- At least tell me where are you hurt? - asked Max.  
\- I'm not sure what it's for? - Mick asked quietly, barely holding back a moan.  
\- I don't know, I just... - Max was confused, mixed up, and stared at the asphalt.  
\- Okay. One bullet in the left shoulder. Shot in the back. The second - in the right side, from the other side of the street or from the car.  
\- Need a second to catch up...  
\- Don't worry, - the voice of Mick`s got the usual mocking tone, - both arrow's already dead, Phoenix called a patrol. They'll be here soon.


	8. Chapter 8

After all the procedures you guys have gone further. The factory of the Chang brothers.  
— Listen, and why you refused the hospital? — asked Max.  
\- Why do I have a hospital if I have the power to mend yourself? — answered Mick, — I beg you, if I don't answer to you, it does not mean that I'm getting ready to glue the fins, just myself darn.  
\- Okay, - agreed Max, — note.

Snezhana, finally got to the nursing home.  
\- Mr. Francis live here?  
— Yes. He's on the porch. And you tell him what? - asked the pretty nurse.  
— Granddaughter, - said Snezana.  
\- Come in, - the nurse took her by the hand and walked him to the courtyard.

On the green manicured lawn was sitting and walked a couple of dozen old men and old women. Some fed doves, who played chess, someone just sat there. Some were dozing. The nurse led Snezana to the low, gray-haired old man, who sat quietly on a bench and watched an old lady feeding pigeons in front.  
\- Mr. Francis, granddaughter came to you.  
The old man raised his head, and his eyes flashed with wonder. Then he said:  
— Well, granddaughter, sit down, talk.  
\- Of course, - Snezana sat beside him.  
\- You just reminded me of another girl, - the old man smiled tenderly at Snezana`s, - if you call yourself granddaughter, you can call me grandpa.  
— Okay, grandpa, - Snezana nodded, - what do you say about this thing? — she took off my backpack and pulled out a locket.  
— God! As he came to you, granddaughter?  
— Bought in an antique shop...  
— My God! Sell it. He brings nothing but disappointment and pain.  
— Why, grandpa?  
— I'll tell you why... In 1980 I served in the XYZ part, it was based near a small California town. Though many years have passed, but I gave a subscription, so I told you some things not to say. And in this part, I was a major and commanded by us General, let's call him Smith. And this Smith was a little girl. She was loved and terribly spoiled. The name of this daughter, I do not remember. And here came to us one type, from the highest echelons of power, and he lost the battle, they say, you have to work. Our General immediately said the grain we have to do. But then I called him a couple of days. And flooded our garrison all sorts of civil servants of unknown purpose. And they began to carry out experiments. All sorts. And our General daughter grew up. We began to see her less often. And then she disappeared altogether from the eyes.  
And here in 1989 on a chilly evening in room X, where he performed some experiments. I can not say — and I don't know, and was not involved... there was a fire. And went to the garrison to extinguish it. There were several unidentified bodies, some alive, but burnt people that take then away. Well, we put it out. The next day people came, took the victims, raked and taken away the ashes. The day after our base was disbanded. I and several privates were left to look after the equipment, the General received a new assignment, and everything sort of calmed down.  
A couple of months I am going to the neighboring town, not the one, who we were, and the next. Food along the main street and what do I see... rides the daughter of our General. Dressed, shod. Smiles. Machine it small. White hair in the wind develop.  
I, then, drive up to the store and I asked the seller — who is it? And he tells me the craziest story. One chilly night patrol was driving down the road, seventy miles from our base, and saw in the middle of the highway half-naked frozen girl. As the rain lashed and the wind blew. He got out of the car, wrapped her in my coat and drove to the hospital. She was healthy, but suffered from memory loss. The only word that she was saying it — snow. So it was called. The patrol fell in love with her, got married and now they live happily. Well, I wondered back to the base and there waits my former bosses and tells me my daughter is missing during the fire. And he, when all things settled, decided to look for her. I him and tell. He was all pale, alarmed, and tells me we go back to the city, and that can happen to you... But I'll go tomorrow morning. I come in the morning and there is a hoodoo. The house where the General's daughter lived with her husband burned. She was gone, and her husband came to the night shift and sits in the ashes was not himself. We recalled him and asked. He explained that a few days ago, im on the phone began to receive threats. He checked — called another city. The name of this guy either Michael, or Mike, or Mark. Name on M began.

\- Grandfather, - interrupted deep in the memories of old Snezhana, — what's with the locket?  
— So I have this suit, granddaughter. So this guy told us that he bought the snow medallion on sale, this one that you showed me, and it always carried with him.  
And in a year. I have already resigned and retired General also. And invite us to a charity night for one Senator. We come in and we see the police, the husband of snow. It is whether the protection, or bodyguard, I don't remember. The evening began. It turns out the Senator and his wife. God Almighty, Snow! All such strict, beautiful and impregnable.  
And a diamond tiara. On his chest hangs in a dim gilded chain that the locket... this COP in the face changed and became to crowded for her, and we followed him. Came up, introduced himself, and the COP casually asks about the locket. As the Senator explains, they say, this locket was given to her by her brother.... Well, the policeman and posted what I knew. The Senator was indignant like, what are you talking about. Well, I also added, and the General said that it was his daughter. Well, we probably would have fought, but here in Windows and doors rushed the men in black uniforms. Began shooting, crashing, everything is overcast with smoke. A complete mess. Police have pushed, snatching the revolver. I fell to the floor. General near me. All this commotion lasted for about an hour. Then everything calmed down. Rise up from the floor, looking around. The General sits on the floor, no, - the old man closed his eyes, remembering — he stood on his knees near the officer. This guy was killed. Two shots to the chest. And in his left hand was clutching a medallion with a dangling chain. Hand rested in a pool of coagulated blood ejected from the body of the Senator. I took out the locket and took himself, and the General both buried next to their relatives. There you are, granddaughter.  
— Me it does not suit you, grandpa, and I intend to find out what happened with Snow.  
— Why you bought it, granddaughter?  
— The initials on the reverse side. They coincide with ours.  
— What shall I call you, granddaughter?  
— Snezhana Melloun Actually Has. And my husband Mick Melloun actually has.  
— Just like Snow. Well, good luck to you, granddaughter! Maybe you manage to break the vicious circle of these misfortunes.

No sooner had the guys to drive a couple of blocks, again the unexpected happened. On the sidewalk in front of a small branch of the reserve Bank has popped up disheveled type in a leather suit. He brandished a gun and dragged the bag. Guys were driving by and saw it all. Mick sent the jeep into the unknown, he sharply turned around and fired into the windshield, but the bullet struck the glass and flew to nowhere. The type throwing down a bag, began to retreat. Backed, backed and turned and pulled in an unknown direction.  
— I — for him, - said Max, jumping out of the car.  
\- All right, - Mick nodded.

Mick was driving, following the signal from the bracelet Max. Neither Max nor the fugitive was not visible. They happily lost in the streets. Mick saw that the light on the panel flashed bright green. This meant that Max had stopped. Mick summed up the car to this place. Parked the jeep and, with revolver at the ready, got out of the car. Crept up to the alley and peered into it. Type with a gun was holding max at gunpoint. They were extremely uncomfortable. Mick couldn't shoot the gunman, because Max stood in the path of the bullet. Mick blinked. Silver filled his eyes. Mick has also seen HOW you can save your partner. Blinked again, the silver film is gone, and Mick jumped up. And at the highest point of its trajectory it went off. The bandit collapsed with a bullet through his head. Mick landed on bent legs, removed the gun and walked over to the stunned Max`s.  
— Well, you're a cool guy! — Max said hoarsely, - I already said goodbye to the world.  
— The fifth hour, and there's no way we can get to the brothers Chang, - complained Mick.  
— All elements got out for a nice day, - replied Max, gradually regaining the form, - that order as valid?  
— On day...  
— That is, we need a day to get to the Chinese and to conduct a search there?  
\- Exactly.  
\- Come on, then!  
— Patrol should call. Let them clean up this type, and will lie, to decompose and to poison, you know, the air with miasma.

Until this and that — an hour passed, and the boys went to their Chinese. Drove another quarter.  
— Hey! We didn't have lunch today! — suddenly remembered Max.  
— Yes, I somehow feel like, - Mick was driving, not paying attention to anything.  
— There should be, — edifying Max said, — stop and I am starving. All the sores from the patient's stomach...  
— ... and nerves...  
— Wait, miracle is irrational, — Max latched on and, under pressure from partner, Mick skidded to a stop next to the diner.  
— Choose what you like, - Max made a sweeping gesture.

Mick chose the bone-in-meat, tea and a doughnut with blueberry filling. Max was limited to a couple of burgers, fries and coffee. Sitting, eating. Not bothering anyone. Little diner, little people. The decor is not pretentious, background something squeaks behind the wall, captain — news. Sat the boys, only the jaws are moving. Chew. And Mick was the only tea to drink, and Max coffee directly in a glass display case with all the fluff TRUCK! No one knows where he was aiming and, in General, where the driver was driving, but this huge fountain was demolished a half, and five tables that got in the way. Then leaned on the counter and stopped. But everyone at the tables, dead under the wheels, was sitting, was still alive. Moreover, they sat and chewed, being in a state of shock. Max looked at Mick`s. He was drinking tea. The truck flew behind max, and still stood there.  
— You're not hurt? — asked Mick, placing the mug on the table.  
— No, but those who sat at the next table?  
— They are alive, but they are now sitting on the street. When they're done, you will understand what happened...  
\- I... hmm... perhaps the driver of the truck will look, - Max hesitantly looked at Mika.  
— Look, — agreed Mick, - but I'll see what's up with the waitress and chef.

And spread to the perimeter. The wait staff was alive, but was in deep shock, but the driver of the truck no luck. Someone blew his head off, worked rough.  
— Guess you better kill me now, - said Mick, after a two-hour analysis of the case, - and then civilians will stop getting in trouble.  
\- Stop that, - snapped Max, - what are you going to do next?  
— Go to the Chinese. And anyway, I'm going to spend all night driving.  
— Then I'm with you, - decided Max, - one is not supposed to leave you in the lurch. Only if the Chinese should not find, I want you to Park next to the Parking lot or the bar.  
— Okay.

The Chinese are not caught. The factory — padlock on the cops home was not the castle, but the doors were locked.  
\- Fu-fuck you! — cursed Max.  
Mick said nothing, he went to the electric charging stations and parked the jeep in the Parking fine.  
— We will wait. The order will be valid until one o'clock the next day, - Mick and wildly yawned, — and from this place we see the whole factory.  
— Lie down and get some sleep, - grinned Max, - I'll keep watch.  
— You can also lie down, — Mick pushed the button, and both seats lay down horizontally — stacked, - the jeep will keep watch and inform you if something is suspicious.  
— Okay, I'll take your word, - Max stretched out on the seat and began to snore. Mick whispers gave guidance to the jeep too and was soon asleep.

Max woke up from the persistent mechanical call:  
\- Detective Max Tanski! Detective Max Tanski! Detective Max Tanski!  
— What happened? - Max stretched and looked out the window. There was a black night. Then his eyes moved to the neighbouring seat. Mick`s was not.  
— Where's Mick?  
— But for this I woke, — said machine, — Mick went out and was abducted by two unknown Chinese. As soon as their car turned from the Parking lot, I followed. In my memory, laid down eight different ways of masking. I followed the Chinese to the house. I can announce that I already picked the lock and waiting for your awakening.  
— I woke up, what's next? — rude said Max.  
\- Mick is now on the top floor of a large building. There are a lift and stairs. I recommend to climb the stairs.  
— Okay! — Max grabbed all the weapons and his, and Mick, and went to rescue partner.

Mick opened his eyes and saw nothing, but heard. Spoke near two. Mick tried to learn Chinese, but he somehow was not given. Of all Mick knew the Chinese words for eight.  
— Nǐ wèishéme bǎ tā dài dào zhèlǐ? Kěyǐ shā sǐ tā (Why did you bring him here? You can finish him off there).  
— Wǒmen bìxū gàndiào tā! Tā de xuè huì fùhuó tūnshì gǔtou! (We need to get rid of him! His blood will revive the eater of Bones!)  
Mick listened, then left it useless and tried to determine what and how. After some effort it became clear that hands firmly tied behind his back from elbow to wrist. The legs are also connected. And still a little sore neck. Mick tried to remember. He was poisoned by his nature. The first walk went well, and when he returned, he took a nasty blow.  
— Wǒmen yào shā sǐ tā, xiōngdì! (We need to kill it, brother!)  
— Rúguǒ wǒmen shāle tā, jǐngfāng jiāng zuò zài wǒmen de wěiba! (If we kill him, the police will sit on us!)  
— Jǐngfāng yīncǐ wǒmen huáiyí, wǒmen jiāng bǎituō jǐngchá, ránhòu cóng tā de péngyǒu. Sìliào luòshānjī jǐngchá jú de jǐngchá zìjǐ de ròu (The police already suspects us, we'll get rid of that COP, and then from his mate. Feed the LAPD meat of their own cops.)  
He heard the steps. Mick`s tightly and painfully grabbed by the hair and dragged him into the room. Mick surprised looked around, finding himself in a room, On the walls around the perimeter were the HEAD. No, they were not dried. They were maybe canned, and maybe preserved in alcohol, but they were ALL REAL! On all faces frozen suffering.  
— Your head will not be here, - about Mick`s sat down Chinese with swollen eyelids, - you will disappear. Brother, give me the knife.  
The second, which Mick didn't see what was handed first. First and shoved it under the nose of Mick`s. The knife with wavy cutting edge.  
— Doprygat, COP, — took Mick`s by the hair and pulled his head up.  
— DROP THE KNIFE, BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
— "Max!" - with relief, thought Mick.  
— Here's another! — the Chinaman grinned and squealed.— Gēgē, shā jǐngchá!(Brother, kill this COP!!!)  
— Max! Watch out! - yelled Mick, using the fact that the mouth they are not sealed.

Wriggling like a caterpillar, Mick butted Chinese with a knife. He retreated, Mick butted him again. Chinese ridiculous waved his hands, tripped over something and fell backwards.  
— Dàgē! Bù! (Brother! No!) — shouted the second. While he was doing something, Mick didn't see it, and Max walked over to him and untied. Mick jumped to his feet. Chinese was standing over the blackened hole in the floor and cried, then he turned around. In his hands gleamed dully blades of several knives:  
\- Shā shé!(Kill the bastards!) — and rushed at the boys.

Mick lunged towards him and closed his teeth on his wrist. Max ran up, whacked Chinese guy on the head and, grinning, said: — Stop him chewing!  
Mick spat the hand and went to see where the first Chinese.  
— Second-where? — Max asked, finishing associate spitting and yelling in Chinese.  
— Second down, — Mick took another look at failure, - only he is in the stuffing turned. They have a giant meat grinder worth it. Third-class meat — chop bones.  
— Th-fuck! — Max put the Chinese on his shoulder, - come on down, — and even the need to call reinforcements.  
— It is not necessary. Phoenix called all in as soon as you crossed the threshold of this house, — said Mick, — I'm so tired. Still need people... to call.

Descended, but already there is all and Sundry — experts, police, CSU. Max passed the Chinese patrol and went to the car. On the step sits Mick, from a nose blood flows, and look otherworldly. Max snorted angrily and began to wipe away the blood.  
— What the hell?  
— Okay, — Mick smiled wryly partner, — telepathy is not my way... Hey, girls!  
Next draw a silver oval, and from it emerged two. One, in a rather frivolous pajamas — Georgina Scott, and the second with silver strands in her hair, in a dark blue robe — Gala Starr.  
— Hey, Mick! Hey, Max! — asked Joe, - we came as soon as I got the message from Diana. You can congratulate you. You just closed the case on missing persons and human meat in restaurants! The article will be released in the morning.  
— You knew Joe, you knew EVERYTHING! — Mick threw a quick glance at her.  
— Well? After all, you it was interesting to UNRAVEL the mystery THEMSELVES? And I'm just so... But we will not relax, Mick, you know that with the capture of these accidents, a series of murders end?  
— Don't tell me there is a bone eater in fact?  
— It is regrettable, but it's true. Are you ready to serve the good?  
— As if I have a choice? — answered Mick.


	9. Chapter 9

Experts pulled out everything that could serve as evidence, after that they left the danger room. Max told everyone to pull in about a mile, and he stayed.  
— Max, you a special invitation? — Georgina said, - here is very dangerous.  
— If it's dangerous, so why do YOU stay? — asked Max.  
\- Because we have the power...  
— Yes, Max, I really do not want you to beat, — supported Joe Mick, - leave on good terms...  
— I'll remember that, — Max climbed into the jeep. The car quickly drove off from a mile away.

— Well, that will do, - Jo resolutely entered the room, - Gala, what do you feel?  
\- A strange energy. Flowing from below. I don't like.  
— Yes, see events. Lots of blood, lots of deaths. We still have time for the last drops of blood. Mick?  
— I feel... cold and... hunger. Whatever it was, it was hungry, - Mick held a hand to the floor, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, — the energy of the soil, help!  
From his hands burst the black beam struck the floor in all directions, sending boards, cement, soil, stone. The funnel expanded and deepened. Three Keeper slip on the scree slopes down and down, until he rested in round rock.This stone was gray and he was wearing stripes, but for right left spiral, filled with thickened blood.  
— What is it? — asked Mick.  
\- Stone call, I guess, — Joe, not quite touching, staring at the little circle, — and very much evil. One I can handle. You, Mick, can I thank for the invaluable help.  
\- Is for what? - Mick sat down on the stone.  
— When you've turned into a guardian in a dimension Y, the Grail was expelled from the Holy energy of good. She entered our hearts and changed our force. Because it was the Holy Grail, and not escheat the product of a sick imagination foreign soldiers. If you remember, the power of the false Grail gave the Princess only for a while.  
— What? SAILOR`s now does not exist?  
— No, why. Exist. They just really changed. Just as long as they do not know about.  
\- Why not?   
\- Because while all is quiet, to not fight anyone. Get ready, - Joe raised his hand to the stone.— THE POWER OF TIME!  
— THE POWER OF THE GALAXY! — Gala palm rests over the palm of Joe  
— THE POWER OF THE COSMOS! - Mick also put his hand up.  
Silver-blue light struck the center of the stone, splashed in a spiral and disappeared into the depths.  
— All? - asked Gala.  
— No. Now the light reaches the monster and the explosion can occur. Therefore, we need to get out.  
\- No problem, - Mick drew a portal and they entered it, and found themselves near the house. They did not have time as it is away from the building, the earth trembled, and, throwing bricks and mortar, looking at the sky pillar and ghastly greenish light.  
— So! — grimly said Joe, — will have to reincarnate! Time, help!

From Georgina splashed white, gray, and black ribbon and spun her in a tight cocoon. Then the cocoon melted away and.... Georgina was dressed in a white peplos to the ground. Belt — black ring holding the peplos on the shoulders of gray. Hair high, her grey hair braided into braids and gathered in the tower. Georgina batted right hand and wove the wand. Long sleeve, above Joe, at the end of ball three crescents of black, white and gray. Georgina banged his scepter on the ground, and shouted:  
\- Static globe — the battle! — soared into the sky. On the back, Joe opened two white wings. It became clear that at the feet of Joe type Greek sandals, and the belt has two strips almost to the hem. Light froze, along with debris.  
\- Galaxy, help! — shining glare coated figure of Gala, and when they dissipated, Mick saw... Gale was silver short tunic, and underneath, black shorts. Legs silver sandals to his knees. Belt — black. The hair gathered into a high ponytail.  
— The Radiant Galaxy! - Gala have pulled out of the air galactic boomerang and launched it in the bottom of the post. Then also got wings and joined her friend. Mick looked at it, chuckled and released the wings. The only thing that distinguished from the rest so that this procedure it was accompanied by pain. But as soon as the wings have apolocalypse in the air, Mick took off and with one blow smashed the entire building to hell. In the remaining funnel he poured water and put the shore trees. Joe brought the entire pond, and, considering the mission accomplished, flew along with Gala`s. And Mick planned on the ground and went to his partner.

****

The interrogation of a Chinese man ended only an hour the next day. The Lieutenant looked at his tortured detectives and told them to get out.  
— While in itself not enough, my eyes don't show!  
— Lieutenant, but what about the transfer case to the Prosecutor? — timidly replied Max.  
\- Personally, I'll go, — said the Lieutenant, - now get out of here, and I can clearly see that Mick is asleep.

Mick came home in this almost dead from fatigue, I didn't even hear what he says.  
— Snezhana called and said she is doing well. I gave her the address of Nash. Hey, can you hear me?  
But Mick, almost falling asleep, brushed my teeth and get to bed, collapsed on it and fell asleep.  
For the night again from the ocean caught the clouds, and the morning of the seventh of January was cold and wet. But Mick was asleep. The use of the forces — a good thing, then either you have to sleep a lot or eat a lot. Mick slept and was awakened only at eleven.  
Got up, washed, shaved, ate, and went to work. The work was fun. Mick came when Carl was preparing to talk about his scary complicated investigation.  
— Mick! You're just in time! Sit down, you listen! — welcomed him Carl.  
— Max is here?  
\- Not yet, - Carl pushed Mick`s a box of doughnuts, - help yourself.  
\- Thank you, - Mick took one.  
— So. As you may remember — living in the skyscraper on Apricot-street. There is nothing complicated was not. Son-in-law killed mother-in-law three thousand dollars, but this one and the second to the seventy-second floor lived, and now the family lives. And they had four then became five children. Four lads — ten, twelve, fourteen and sixteen. Anything can happen, you say, but I'll tell you what, - Carl took a doughnut and ate a piece of it. The others looked at him and waited.   
\- And here comes Jerry, one of the boy and asks him to find their sister. But Jerry talked to him and came to me, and says...  
\- Yeah. The boy, his name is Jim, says to me, - began Jerry, - sister staying with her father, she's six, call Lori. Once the whole family was at a charity event and one of the musicians, seeing the children's interest in music, said that with pleasure will teach them. What their father said it was all folly and nonsense, and he won't give a dime on it.  
But they are all four the following morning left the house. Wanted to pick up my sister, but her father keeps her in the other room, and they could not get. Coming to the musician, they told everything. I listened, took the address, and Karl went to the given type. Come, and there is a two — storey house, dark. Knocking at the door. Opens skinny gall type and begins to broadcast about the sinfulness of everything. Inside it we were not allowed. We went into custody, and told the next day went with lots of people. Well, he revealed to us all under the incessant vereschanie of original sin and the sinfulness of all creatures. And went upstairs. And then we hear the noise. On the stairs of the second floor is popping up a little girl in rags, stumbles and flies down. The woman from custody she was caught, but the dad comes out with so much whip and starts yelling that she supposedly needs to atone for the sin of his mother.  
\- The girl we picked up, — interrupted Carl,— daddy too.  
— Why haven't we seen him? - the 4444 asked.  
— And you lot in the room sat? — asked Carl, - no? So, we carried all nonsense and we were sorry that Roger no, but then the kids told us that they lived very badly and the mother doesn't remember. We got a warrant and came to the house. Children's room. — Carl sighed, - they're not Spartan, they're naked. Beds bolted to the floor, no toys, n single wardrobe, clothes — no. All three terribly overwritten book. Constipation on the outside. And this is the second floor of the left wing and the right — rich atmosphere, exceptional luxury, simple kitchen, on the refrigerator — lock in the fridge — a lot of delicacies. In the trash a lot of my morning meals. Whole, only half-eaten. Checked it out. And here the miracle has two Windows, room no. In children's rooms — the frame is old, the Windows are dirty, daddy — Euro window, and the window disappeared the room with dust. Have protocal brick by brick — found... — Carl fell silent and went to get coffee and tea.  
Jerry was silent until until bubbly liquid was at hand.  
\- Room, or rather the door was bricked up. And in the room — a pretty woman of about forty, male, thirty and two children — three and two and a half. A boy and a girl. Woman sitting in a chair, in a lap — book, children play with toys. The man on the carpet, busy with the children. The idyll. But only one thing — they were all DEAD!  
— How? — Max asked, hearing the last words.  
— Is that you? — Carl smiled to come back, - I will not, then read. The bastard, after the presentation of evidence, confessed. In General he was affectionate with his wife, but after five children I decided that enough was enough. Locked the wife in the room, but when he wanted, he went to see her. And after some time came to it, he found two children — a girl — two and a half and a boy — three years. This type got very mad... he killed them... and they embalmed...  
— Worse, after he was embalmed, he still abused them, and then put them in this room. While the male brother of his wife, he came to know that his sister died. This monster, he, too, was embalmed in the room and put a door laid.  
— The bastard!! — hissed Mick, - I hope he to court will not survive.  
— We had to put in a separate cell, - responded Carl, - and you, as I see, all too well?  
\- Of course, - Mick took a second doughnut, - no problem. We caught the Chinese. Now human flesh did not appear in the menu of Asian restaurants.  
— Okay. The Lieutenant asked me to come over to him as soon as you appear.  
— Come On, Max.  
\- You prohibitively cold case, - Lieutenant sipped coffee from a mug, — in the morning called perturbed heirs and heavily misused.  
— What else can we draw from this case?! — angry Max — we have not the slightest clue?  
— Let's try, — Mick smiled at the Lieutenant,- if that is all in the report.  
— Okay, leave, - Lieutenant pointedly stared out the window.

— What else can we FIND? — evil said Max, - we have three completely bloodless corpse, and two stolen item!!!  
— We go to the gallery of modern art on 252 S Grand Avenue, may be we will be able... that I can find out.  
— I've already asked, - glumly replied Max, - especially since there wet.  
— The most useful weather to go to museums, - cheerful smiled at Mick.  
— Okay.

The Museum was quiet. The guys went to the Director and after half an hour of moaning on the topic of how unguarded it is difficult, has received permission to confiscate the video material at the stolen items. They went to the security room and began to look at materials. The stolen thing was an agate pyramid, the Golden section is 1 meter by 1 meter. All faces were on the meter. The pyramid was transparent and completely smooth. Light partially penetrated into it, partly fractured. It was clear that this thing in your pocket will not hide and carry away.  
\- I understand, - said the guard,- I sometimes noticed some strange things happening with the pyramid. It pulsates, being close with some people. And when it was put up in a couple of days after we got it, I found the man clutching her in his arms. He was insane.  
— Hmm, what could it be? — asked Max.  
— You're the detectives!  
— We're confiscating... of video of this object, - that Mick put out his hand over the crystals, - the Manager allowed.  
\- Okay, - the guard gave up the tape.

Went out in the rain, got to the car and drove to West Los Angeles in the house of the second victim.  
— What a long time your murderers could not be heard, - and he opened the door of the mini fridge, pulled out an Apple and began to chew.  
— Cold, rain, - Mick was driving the car, - unpleasant...  
— Interestingly, while over four million, how many are there?  
— I don't know, — Mick chuckled, - they are mercenaries... and we are mercenaries.  
— Compare! — indignantly replied Max, - we — the good guys!  
— From what side to look, — said Mick, — the state pays us for that we had to clean the city from those whom the state does not pay for the dirty work. Although... there are people there, who also live in the contentment of the state, only one does not advertise it.  
\- I don't understand, — Max stopped biting the Apple,- take me. Nobody asked me if I wanted to be a COP, just gave me the opportunity and kicked out. What? I'm a policeman now.  
— You don't like? - Mick looked surprised at him, — of course, to work with me is not very nice. I... understand that. My business is always slipping in mysticism.  
— No, — Max alarmed and looked at partner, - I like it. Happy with everything. No matter what happens with our stuff. I just, you know, feel responsible for you, and... thanks to you...  
\- Well... thank you, — Mick smiled at Max, - I... okay.  
— And are you hungry?  
— Let's once back from the second victim...  
\- I... - Max smiled slyly, — I think to take you to the French restaurant on Hollywood Boulevard, right?  
— Why not...

The house of the second victim was great and gloomy. Detectives met the nephew of the deceased.  
— What is it? — shrilly started to say nephew, - it's been a long time, and the murderers were never caught?!  
— All right,- leave it Mick, - we have already advanced pretty far in this business and came to you for video content on the stolen items. They, in General, do you have?  
— Of course. Wait here, - I'll bring the nephew left, and the guys came niece.  
\- I never understood why my uncle got this cube.  
Cube? — Max looked at her, — you did not specify what was stolen...  
— Transparent sapphire cube, one meter on a meter.  
\- He... bought it? — said Mick.  
— No. Uncle... got it, playing cards, - niece stared at guys, — the cube... was... alive. If you know what I mean.  
— You know, - said Mick, — he pulsed?  
\- My uncle was... fat, no, he was a full-blooded and cube... reacted to him... weird.  
\- Thank you.  
Then came the nephew and gave children the crystal. The boys thanked him and left the house.


	10. Chapter 10

— Now in a restaurant! — enthusiastically said Max, — time to three, the clouds ceased to close the sky. The weather is getting better.  
— Okay, — Mick blew the bangs from his eyes.

On Hollywood Boulevard was crowded. Restaurant "Solitaire l'amour" was opened. Its large glass double doors were wide open. For large Windows, there were tables in white tablecloths. Behind them were people. They drank, and ate, and talked. Just to the left of the door of the restaurant was parked luxury sports car. Mick parked the jeep on the other side of the street. They came and went in the opposite direction.  
— Wow, what a car! - I was amazed Max.  
Brilliant blue with a low rise and black lenses. Beautiful, just very expensive. Neither Mick`s nor Max`s didn't have the means to buy this car.  
— Where is the owner? — concerned about Max, the car was improperly parked.  
— No worries, - Mick looked around and concluded that the owner, apparently in the restaurant, — come on, come on.

The table they had chosen, was so that you could see the whole room and part of the street. And their was obscured by a decorative column and wood in the barrel. The prices were high, but once a year it was possible to go and see here.  
Order brought quickly, and the guys began to eat. The food was delicious, detectives in a hurry.  
— Your PAL, - began Max.  
— Give specific, - interrupted Mick, — I have a lot of friends.  
— Chase is a wild rider, — recovered Max, — he's in the hospital at the end of that year hit.  
— Yeah? Why?  
— The truck collided. Exactly. The chase was hot. But the result is not predictable...  
\- He himself is in order?  
\- Yes.  
\- And second your friend that Martin, he is also in and out of hospitals for interviews. Got a bunch of scars. But yours, — Max looked at the dark blue shirt partner that hid the scar left by the sword, — something.  
— You should see it in the beginning, - Mick put his hand on his right shoulder.  
— Are you hurt?  
— What do you think? Of course. I almost died, but good people helped.  
— Yeah, and I imagine I missed you, - Max sighed, — we've been a little worked and you're gone. ... And then Joe said, you're alive, then Martin`s went and made sure that it was true. But... I wanted to stay with you, the debt is not allowed.  
— And maybe a Lieutenant? — Mick smiled, — no memory well but her better. And I'm glad I came back. Space — a good thing, but it is better to go there from time to time.  
\- You didn't recognize us. And it was a shame.  
\- Sorry, I do not remember anything.  
— And then?  
— And then I remembered. Well. If nothing terrible happened, we're going to be a long run. As with my former partner.  
— With whom? — Max stiffened.  
— With Jack, — Mick chose not to notice the tension that appeared in the eyes of Max, - detective Jack Scott. We worked with him since the patrols, until he went to the main office.  
\- And he... hated you?  
\- Yes, - Mick took a SIP of mineral water, — he and I got along well...  
\- But I have something else...  
\- I know. You see, I had a girlfriend... a long time... she was jealous of me to all friends and other girlfriends. We... were just friends with her, she was married, but that did not stop her jealous...  
\- And what are you telling me this?  
— The fact that I'm friends with those whom you choose. And I will NOT TOLERATE jealousy from friends. I don'T WANT to have friends, NOT allowing me to meet new people. Okay?  
— I... not going to do — disown Max, - I respect your right to friends.  
\- Okay, - Mick finished his dessert and stood up, — I'll go wash my hands and then cry.  
\- No problem, — Max was sitting at the table. Picking his spoon cheesecake, Max thought, "What the hell am I crawled into a bottle? I understand perfectly, Mick`s worked with the guy for quite some time, and he has a good relationship with him, I why so angry? Maybe I'm jealous? No. This is not so. I'm normal! It's some other anger. Should quit. Now, I understand. I'm afraid for him. Specifically, I'm afraid. If Mick dies, then again, I was angry, embittered and be a psychiatric patient of the nearest shelter, if only anybody will not sew before. So I'm mad. It is necessary to tell Mick`s about this. He'll find a way. I'm sure".

— You don't want? — Mick alarmed and looked at his partner, - something you look bad?  
— All right, — Max quickly finished his dessert, - I will also do hand wash.  
— You go, I'm going to cry.

Max washed his hands. He had already decided to talk to Mick about what was bothering him, when suddenly the floor beneath him shook, the mirror was cracked, and the Max, without having kept standing, has fallen on the floor. He was bruised, but not disconnected. The more strange phenomenon lasted several seconds. Jumped up, rushed to the door. But it wouldn't budge. Something stuck her. Something outside. Max looked around. Window. He saw the window. The glass was cracked, but the frame remained intact. And it was at the level of its growth. Max grabbed the windowsill, hauled, broke the window and fell out to the front yard. Jumped to his feet and ran to the front door. But... they were not! And there was a gorgeous car! And absent the entire facade of the restaurant! Max felt terrified. He frantically looked at it, not feeling that flow unbidden tears.  
— No, — he breathed finally — no! It can't be?! - with a sigh, going. Noted that the restaurant breaks the fire, and the room itself was filled with smoke. He sighed again and ran inside. Burned everything, curtains, tablecloths. Max tripped over a body. Bent. The man was alive but covered in blood and burns.  
— "The closest table," - thought Max — "gotta get it out!" Picked up, dragged into the street. Laid on the pavement, came back for the next one. On the threshold of facing a dirty Mick.  
— You're... alive! — breathed Max.  
\- Yeah, - muttered Mick, — on the neck will throw later, there is wounded, it is necessary to evacuate, Mick gave Max another wounded, staggered, turned and dived in the former restaurant.

Wounded fifteen people, including two waitresses. The guys sat on pristupne ambulance. Or rather, Mick was sitting, and stood next to Max.  
— What the hell happened?  
— The car exploded, — said Mick, trying to brush off from the nurse. The rubbing alcohol cuts.  
— Get away from me, - Mick jerked his head.  
— You could be there glass, - said Max,- let the guy do his job. How are you still alive?  
— Ducked behind the bar with the waitress.  
— You still hurt.  
— I looked, — said Mick, getting up from the sill, - glass are not detected.  
— Where's the rest of the car?  
— But it is very interesting to me to know, - Mick looked at the black dent on the pavement, — curious.  
— Those who are after you?  
— No, unlikely. They are for the money and specifically, those who matter, heap.  
— The terrorists?  
— Let the FBI do it, - Mick went to the jeep and climbed in. Max came and stopped nearby.  
— Why are you standing outside? Get in!  
— I speak to you want a jeep your...  
— Clearly, you don't trust him. Well, well. Now we will go to the coast, sit on the rocks, and you're all clearly tell.

Mick turned the jeep onto the shoulder. Parked. Got out of the car and began to descend the rocks down. Max followed him. They descended to a natural veranda and, having spread the jacket on the wet sand, sat down.  
\- And what do you want me to say? - Mick leaned on the stones and closed his eyes.  
— I... going back to my conversation at the restaurant... I'm not jealous of you. I'm just afraid for you, - Max sighed, - I lost my family and first partner. And that led me to a personal madness. ... I wandered lonely, restless... and didn't know why. I... longed for death and did not want to live. And now... you. And I want to live... for your friendship... — Max was silent, having no words to Express what he had accumulated for two years. Mick was silent. Bottom fought the waves, kicking up foam caps and crashing in the salty sea-spray of diamonds. To the horizon stretched the ocean. Changeable shining in the sun, shimmering blue, then black, then sapphire-green. The horizon was cloud. The ocean there was black. Max looked at the water and cursed himself.  
\- Thank you, - broke the silence Mick, — you missed me. Commendable. You don't have to risk anything. This is my destiny. I love my friends and try to make them feel comfortable...  
— You're not mad? — surprised Max, - I thought you were going to start fighting...  
\- Why? I blame that left you and gone, but it won't happen again. Though it may be, I will disappear, only for a while,- Mick opened one eye, - will not miss.  
— I'm scared — admitted Max, - as soon as I saw it. I thought that you... — Max guiltily looked down and a few minutes studying the stones.  
\- We're partners, — cheered him Mick, — of course, you're worried about me and I care about you.  
— Only partners?  
— No. Still friends. And I'll tell you straight. I'm happy to be back.  
\- Friends? — Max looked incredulously at Mick's, — can you believe it?  
— Why shouldn't I believe it? - surprised Mick, - I didn't have friends... some time ago. Then came the. Well, I'm too trusting and straightforward. Some people don't like. But I still believe in friendship. Clean, no stained.  
— Here's how...  
\- If that's gonna kill me now...  
— No! — Max zapoloshnye jumped to his feet, - I will not let... this happen!  
— You see, you depend on me more than I from you, — Mick opened his eyes, got up, picked up the coat, - brushed it, don't worry. I still want to live, I live. Come on, we at the station waiting. And dark became.  
Began to rise. Mick rode ahead, then came back and asked climbing over the rocks Max:  
— To help?  
— No, I'm good.  
Mick went to the car and felt that Max, deliberately or accidentally, touched his back with his hand. Without turning around, Mick said:  
— You can always talk to me about anything that troubles you or bothers. I always find time to listen to you.  
\- I know, - murmured back.

The precinct was quiet. The guys went straight to the expert in audio-video materials. Unlike typical programmers, Bart Snor looked very intelligent. Such a high, six-foot fellow with brown hair, mustache, eyes and quixotic beard. His clothing consisted of quite an indeterminate color sweater and black jeans.  
— What kind of people, and without protection! — joyfully exclaimed Bart, seeing Mick`s, - I haven't seen! What do you have?  
— Work, — Mick pulled out two crystals and placed them on the table.  
\- What am I supposed to do with them? — asked Bart curiously eyeing the crystals.  
— To pull out of them. Even the highlight, if you seem suspicious.  
\- No problem, Mick. Provide me with food... for about a day... and I'll do everything.  
— As you say, - Mick beckoned Max and they walked out the door. Twenty minutes later they returned, carrying three full bag of food.  
\- Unfortunately, beer and alcohol, we found, can only tea to offer, - said Mick, putting the packages on the nightstand.  
— Nothing, he'll buy, - replied Bart, studying brought food. Examining and recognizing meals are fit, Bart smiled.  
\- Come in a day, you will be results...

Did not have time to go to their tables as the Lieutenant leaned out and politely asked both to come to him.  
— Sit down and hold on.  
The boys sat down and stared at the Lieutenant. He laid on the table a lot of holography and invited their investigators to see them. They began to watch. Fifteen minutes later, the Lieutenant asked cautiously:  
— None of the presented figures do not know?  
\- I know! — Max pointed to two hideous faces, - are the ones who killed my first mate and my family!  
— Well, now they won't kill anyone, - encouraged the Lieutenant, - as slowly freezing in the Federal morgue with a bullet from a M16 right between the eyes.  
— It's good, - agreed Max,— and who slammed? And anyway, Lieutenant, it is necessary to tell Mick`s about that guy, because Mick is the person concerned.  
— What the Lieutenant has to tell me? — alert Mick.  
\- Yeah that's the thing, I heard that you ORDERED. Yes and no, but Golgo 13. There you are, Mick! Do you know someone?  
— Yes, I know that I go hunting...  
— Just because — glad Max,- I somehow forgot. Mick`s buddy said and now it is guarded.  
\- Really? - the Lieutenant stared at his subordinate.  
\- Yeah. But he's free...  
— Free is good.  
— And what about all the personalities... no one is a stranger to me.

Lied To Mick. He knew one presents personality. Knew relatively well. It was a Black Cat — one of the former elements. But it seems that the cure for nanoscale this lady has not changed that led to this unenviable fate.  
— Work tomorrow does not come, - the Lieutenant looked at his subordinates, — relax, Sunday — view. Although there is no. I give you two days off but try to stay alive these days.  
— What about Bart? — asked Max.  
— The day he carried on with your work, and then go to sleep, and then come back. Two days it's enough. And you, too.  
\- Okay, fine.

Mick came home, parked the car and went up to her room. All night he walked up and down, and went to bed at like nine o'clock in the evening. Was awakened by the wind howling over the half-open window. Mick got up and went out to the veranda. Staring at the ocean. From where he stood, the ocean was visible very well. Mick straightened up and felt him grow wings. Opened them up, and took off. Straight to heaven, and then right, touching the tip of the wing the surface of the water. Over the ocean he turned around to face his house. The road on the cliff was a car. A little like that. Mini Cooper red color. And slept in it... Daisuke. Mick knew it. Smiled and corkscrew went up, broke through the clouds and began to float up there. The frosty air was pleasantly cold against the skin and fanned hair...  
Mick folded his wings and, breaking through the clouds, without a surge, entered the black water. He went quickly and he spread his wings far enough. Sigh. The bracelet gave power strong enough shield to not suffocate, and not to be crushed. Mick returned home to fill nakupavshis, and very quickly fell asleep.

Saturday morning met all the laws of meanness. It was bright and Sunny. Mick woke up at ten, and the whole day was dedicated to cleaning the house and garden. Hour Mick called Max.  
-Hey, am I bothering you?  
\- No,- replied Max, - what happened?  
— Nothing special. Want to go fishing?  
— Boat trip? Great. Where do we meet?  
— I'll pick you up at the pier.  
That turned that half of Saturday and all of Sunday, the companions spent in the open ocean and, consequently, nothing was heard or seen.

On Sunday came the Snezana. Nash showed her some services, and now she was going to get to the FBI files.  
Bart pulled out all that could interest the guys, and went to rest.  
Personal bodyguard Mick1s over the weekend was sent to the forefathers of six, and the hunt for the killer has become even more exciting character.  
Somewhere in the distant Bern Lupin III managed to steal the emerald a cylinder about a metre and a half in diameter.  
And somewhere a man is carefully examined his new acquisition — purple star-shaped polyhedron. It was a bad purchase, but he did not know about it.  
And in the world, nothing significant happened. Or didn't happen, or already happened. You never know...


End file.
